Un Noël inoubliable
by aphrodite161701
Summary: Oliver est le capitaine de la police de Starling City. Son cœur appartient à Felicity Smoak son informaticienne mais celle-ci ne veut pas être avec lui, elle a perdu toute sa famille et ne veux plus souffrir. Oliver lui réserve un noël inoubliable. Mais sera-t-il inoubliable que pour elle ? Pas d'Arrow...UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Et me voici avec une toute nouvelle histoire Olicity qui est UA, aucune référence à Arrow dans cette histoire et pas mal de changements par rapport à certains personnages, même des personnages de ma propre imagination.**

 **Bien sûr ne vous inquiétez pas "Rien ni personne..." continueras à être posté tout les jeudis comme prévu, puis cette histoire ne feras que six chapitres déjà écrit et corrigé par ma chère Delicity-Unicorn que je remercie énormément pour les conseils qu'elle a pu me donner.**

 **J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce premier chapitre et qui vous donneras envie de vouloir connaître la suite, je posterais la suite rapidement si j'ai assez de personnes intéressées.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 _ **Un Noël inoubliable**_

Oliver Queen était le capitaine de police de la ville de Starling City, il était aussi le plus vieux d'une minute d'une fratrie de triplés d'une des familles les plus influentes de la ville. La famille Queen avait l'une des trois multinationales de Starling qui était dirigée d'une main de maître par son frère Steven, il y avait aussi sa soeur née en dernier, Thea une styliste de renom qui avait créé sa marque mais qui s'était aussi investit dans les vêtements à moindre coût pour les gens les plus défavorisés de la ville.

Le capitaine avait une équipe en qui il avait une confiance aveugle, le lieutenant John Diggle qui était devenu son ami au fil des années, sa femme Lyla Mickaels lieutenant elle aussi, ces deux là faisait une équipe de choc sur le terrain. Et Puis il y avait , Felicity Smoak, un génie qui les aidait à trouver toutes les cachettes des suspects ainsi que des preuves souvent introuvables grâce à ses dix doigts et un clavier. Il la trouvait très attirante et attachante avec ses cheveux blond, ses yeux bleus magnifiques et ses lunettes qui lui donnait un charme indéniable.

Felicity Smoak était un génie qui sortait du MIT et avait eut ses diplômes avec un an d'avance à dix neuf ans. Depuis qu'elle avait débarqué à Starling City avec son frère elle avait travaillé pour Queen consolated, mais après le départ de ce dernier elle avait quitté la société. Elle était une écorchée vive de la vie, rien ne lui avait été épargné. Elle avait perdu son père à sept ans dans un accident de voiture, sa mère était morte à ses dix-sept ans d'un cancer du sein et son frère avait disparu depuis trois ans. Elle était seule et avait apprit que l'amour ne rimait qu'avec souffrance, elle ne pouvait donner son coeur à personne, car tout ceux qu'elle avait aimé l'avait quitté ou était mort. Elle n'avait plus de force pour perdre une autre personne.

Felicity avait rencontré Oliver quand elle travaillait encore au service informatique de Queen Consolated. Son patron Steven Queen avait eut des soucis quand un hacker du nom de Cooper Seldon avait essayé de voler l'entreprise en rentrant dans leur système. Il avait presque réussit à copier tout les plans des prototypes qui devait sortir bientôt. Steven avait alors demandé à son service informatique de tout faire pour stopper cet homme et ce fut uniquement grâce au génie de Felicity, qui avait créé un pare feu impénétrable, qu'ils avaient évité le pire.

Malheureusement l'affaire ne c'était pas arrêter là, quand Cooper avait comprit que Felicity était la jeune femme qui l'avait empêché d'être riche, il l'avait traqué, puis essayé de l'enlever mais Oliver et son équipe avait mis tout en oeuvre pour la protéger. Felicity fut tout de même touchée à la jambe au moment où John Diggle l'avait sauvé. Cela avait mit le frère de la jeune femme en colère et il avait poursuivit Seldon, pendant plus d'une heure. Une poursuite à travers la ville entre les deux hommes s'était déroulée, pour se finir dans un entrepôt sur le port et après une bataille entre les deux cela c'était finit avec une balle dans le coeur pour Seldon.

Mais en faisant cela, Roy le frère de Felicity, avait fait justice lui même et risquait la prison, il n'eut d'autre choix que de quitter la ville sans rien dire à sa soeur, ce qui avait détruit la jeune femme pensant que par sa faute Roy était devenue un fugitif. Oliver savait que sa collègue souffrirait de la perte de son frère le seul membre de sa famille qui lui restait, il avait alors fait la promesse à Roy en l'aidant à s'enfuir qu'il serait toujours là pour elle et qu'il l'a protègerait quoiqu'il arrive.

La jeune informaticienne après cette perte avait posé sa démission, mais Oliver ne voulant pas la voir s'éloigner avait décidé de lui donner le poste de chef informatique dans son service de police. Il l'avait invité plusieurs fois à dîner mais elle avait toujours refusé, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle ne voulait aucune relation avec son patron, qu'il ne l'intéressait pas et qu'elle préférait garder leur relation strictement professionnelle.

Oliver avait vainement essayé de la séduire, mais au fil du temps il avait accepté, non sans un pincement au coeur, qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui. Dés lors il avait accepté de n'être que son capitaine espérant secrètement qu'avec le temps elle accepte d'être un peu plus. Souvent quand il la regardait de loin il pouvait la voir toucher la photo de son frère qu'elle possédait sur son bureau. Il savait que s'était dur pour elle de ne pas savoir où il se trouvait et une idée germa dans sa tête, qui il l'espérait lui rendrait le sourire.

Oliver était sous le jet d'eau chaude, lavant ses cheveux essayant de ne pas penser à cette nuit durant cette enquête qui avait un peu changé leur relation, où il était rentré par inadvertance dans la salle de bain et qu'il avait vu la jeune femme nue sous le jet de douche, elle était si belle. Tout en continuant à se laver il ferma les yeux et s'autorisa à rêver à ce qu'il aurait fait si ils avaient été plus que des collègues.

Il venait de se réveiller après avoir fait l'amour dans leur lit, la manière dont il l'avait fait réagir pendant leur moments intimes lui fit lever un désir immense qui lui ceignit les reins tellement l'envie de se fondre encore en elle était forte. Comme lisant son esprit, elle était présente dans la salle de bain. Il la vit dans la porte vitrée, descendre la fermeture éclair de sa robe et la laisser tomber dans un magma sur le carrelage avant de venir le rejoindre sous la douche.

Il l'avait tiré immédiatement dans ses bras l'embrasser. Elle avait répondu en enveloppant ses bras autour de son cou et en serrant son corps mince contre le sien, se frottant contre lui.

« Felicity» gémit-il

Oliver l'avait acculé contre le mur de la douche et l'avait embrassé sauvagement tout en la soulevant, lui permettant ainsi d'enrouler ses jambes autour de lui. Felicity avait poussé un cri étonnant à son intrusion rapide et laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule quand elle l'avait sentit bouger. Les mouvements de son compagnon, étaient rapides, puis lents et de nouveau rapide l'envoyant rapidement dans un endroit encore plus loin qu'elle avait pu visiter ces dernières heures.

Ses doigts c'étaient mélangés à la chevelure humide du capitaine, tirant sa tête près d'elle de sorte qu'elle avait pu l'embrasser avec une agressivité passionnée dont elle ne se savait pas être capable. Ayant besoin d'air elle s'était séparée de sa bouche et avait incliné sa tête en arrière contre le mur, ses yeux se fermant perdu dans les sensations merveilleuses qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même.

L'eau chaude dégringolait sur le dos d'Oliver quand il l'avait prise avec une complète dominance, la réclamant en tant que sienne pour l'éternité. Puis se rendant compte qu'elle allait atteindre son apogée, il avait capturé ses lèvres pour l'empêcher d'hurler et de réveiller tout l'immeuble. Et c'est dans une osmose complète qu'ils étaient parvenus ensemble au paroxysme de leur plaisir.

Complètement épuisés, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient pu se déplacer, l'eau chaude continuant à se verser sur leurs corps verrouillés. Oliver avait regardé affectueusement dans les yeux Felicity et elle lui a donné le plus spectaculaire sourire qu'il avait été chanceux d'apercevoir. Toute trempée, rougeoyant de ce qui venait de se passer à l'instant, elle était la femme la plus belle du monde à ses yeux.

« Je t'aime Felicity» lui avait-il dit

"Je t'aime aussi Oliver" avait-elle

Elle avait déposé un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres qui devint vite plus passionné.

Le capitaine fut sortit de sa rêverie, par l'eau glacée sur son dos, sa main sur son désir, sa semence coulant sur le mur de la douche. Il maudit de ne pas avoir la chance d'être vraiment avec elle et de devoir se soulager tout seul à cause de ses rêves érotiques encore plus présent depuis cette enquête où ils avaient dû partir en couverture pour attraper cette voleuse. Il sortit de la douche, s'habilla puis quitta son appartement pour son travail espérant toujours qu'un jour ce rêve dans la douche devienne réalité.

Felicity était déjà à son bureau travaillant sur un dossier pour trouver un jeune qui volait les sacs des personnes âgées dans le bus, elle regardait les caméras de surveillance de la ville quand elle a reçu un mail du service du personnel. Quand elle l'ouvrit et aperçu ce qu'on lui notifiait elle devint rouge de colère, elle imprima rapidement le mail et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le bureau du capitaine.

Oliver était dans son bureau signant plusieurs papiers administratif quand sa porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et qu'il entendit les talons de Felicity s'approcher de lui.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez fait cela" demanda t-elle la colère se lisant sur son visage.

"Il va falloir être plus précis Melle Smoak si vous voulez que je réponds à votre question" dit-il avec un sourire

"De quel droit avez-vous posé une semaine de vacances en mon nom pour les fêtes de Noël"

"Je pensais juste que quelques jours de vacances pouvait vous être bénéfique" dit-il tout en continuant à lire les documents sur son bureau.

"Je ne suis pas contre de prendre des vacances Mr Queen, mais pas pendant Noël"

"Et pourquoi" dit-il en la regardant.

"Et il le demande en plus" dit-elle à elle-même "Premièrement car je suis juive donc je ne fête pas Noël, et deuxièmement je n'ai plus personne avec qui le fêter ou bien avez-vous oubliez que je n'ai plus de famille..." les larmes s'accumulaient dans ses yeux à la pensée de son frère "Je ne veux pas rester seule dans mon appartement, je préfère être au bureau à travailler"

"Vous ne serez pas seul Melle Smoak"

"Ah oui...Et avec qui je serai...ma mère qui est morte depuis huit ans, mon frère qui a disparu...Où peut-être mon père qui s'est tué dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais sept ans"

"Vous allez passer les fêtes avec moi" Dit-il soulevant son visage vers elle avec le regard pénétrant.

Le jeune homme ferma le dossier avec les documents signés à l'intérieur, les rangea dans son meuble, puis ferma son ordinateur. Ensuite il prit l'objet qui se trouvait dans son tiroir le plaçant dans sa poche, il espérait vraiment qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de s'en servir. Il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la jeune femme.

"Je vous ai dit que rien ne se passerait entre nous Mr Queen, je dois encore vous le répétez pour que vous compreniez"

« Vous allez venir avec moi que vous le vouliez ou pas. »

"Je ne veux pas être avec vous, allez chercher une autre conquête qui passera les fêtes avec vous" dit-elle en se retournant pour partir.

« Tans pis alors, c'est vous qui l'aurez voulu miss. »

Felicity sentit du froid sur son poignet et lorsqu'elle le regarda elle s'aperçu qu'elle était menottée. Oliver positionna l'autre partie sur son poignet et le ferma.

« Vous êtes un vrai malade. Enlever moi ça tout de suite. Je ne veux rien faire avec vous, vous n'avez pas encore comprit. »

«Si Je le sais » il sentit une boule dans sa gorge se former "Vous me le répétez assez souvent que je ne peux pas l'oublier miss"

La véhémence dans la voix de Felicity lui fit mal mais il devait le faire, il devait l'emmener avec lui. Ils sortirent de l'immeuble et se dirigèrent vers sa voiture qui se trouvait sur son emplacement de parking. Oliver ouvrit la portière à la jeune femme et lui demanda de s'assoir, mais elle refusa tirant son bras pour enlever les menottes. Ne voulant pas qu'elle se fasse mal, il la souleva dans ses bras et la déposa délicatement sur le siège puis défit les menottes de son côté pour les attachés à la poignée de la porte qu'il ferma ensuite doucement. Il contourna le véhicule quand son portable se mit à sonner.

« Allo, bonjour maman. »

« Bonjour mon chéri, Monsieur Diggle a récupéré le colis. »

« Merci maman, je pars, je serais là dans quelques heures. »

« Fait attention à toi sur la route. Elle est avec toi ? »

« Oui... Mais j'ai dû faire une chose que je n'aime pas car elle ne voulait pas venir, mais elle est là, elle fait la tête et je sais que le voyage va être long. »

"Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement lui dire Oliver"

« Non maman, je préfère comme cela même si c'est difficile de la voir me détester »

« D'accord tu fais comme tu veux. On vous attends tout les deux mon chéri. Tout le monde est présent, à demain. »

"A demain maman"

Il raccrocha, monta dans la voiture et démarra. Il tourna un instant la tête pour regarder Felicity, il pu voir sur son visage qu'elle était très en colère, mais tant pis c'était pour son bien qu'il entreprenait ce voyage.

Comme il l'avait dit à sa mère le voyage avait été long, surtout avec Felicity qui n'avait presque pas parler, à part pour l'insulter encore et encore lui disant qu'elle le détestait. Ils arrivèrent à sept heures dans la maison de sa mère, elle y vivait depuis plusieurs années maintenant ayant voulu quitter Starling City. Oliver venait passer ses vacances ici la plupart du temps, cela permettait à tout le monde de se réunir. Quand il regarda sa passagère il vit la jeune femme ouvrir les yeux et regarder devant elle, une immense demeure moitié bois et moitié pierre se situait dans un parc ombragé d'au moins 30 hectares.

« Ou sommes nous ? »

« Dans la maison de ma mère à Ivy Town»

« Vous m'avez emmené chez votre mère ? Mais vous attendez quoi de cette semaine ? Si vous avez l'intention de me faire passer pour votre petite amie devant votre mère cela ne marchera pas»

« Premièrement elle ne me croirait pas, elle comprendrait tout de suite que vous me détestez. Je reviens n'essayez pas de vous enfuir"

" Je le ferais comment" dit-elle en montrant les menottes "Je suis attachée comme une vulgaire criminelle"

"Si vous étiez venue sans vous battre je n'aurais pas eut besoin de vous menotter"

"Je ne veux pas rester là, je ne veux pas rencontrer votre mère...je veux rentrer chez moi tout de suite" dit-elle les dents serrées.

"Vous faites ce que je vous dit un point c'est tout" dit-il d'un ton ferme "Je suis encore votre capitaine"

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre il sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers la maison, arrivé sous le porche une femme avec les cheveux blond et de taille moyenne ouvrit la porte et se jeta dans les bras d'Oliver.

Felicity pu reconnaître la femme comme étant Madame Queen, la mère de son patron, elle n' avait jamais rencontré en personne la reine mère comme elle l'appelait, mais avait vu des photos d'elle sur le bureau d'Oliver.

Après avoir embrassé son fils, Moira regarda vers la voiture avec un énorme sourire, elle parla à Oliver un instant puis il rentra dans la maison, non sans avoir oublier de donner un objet à sa mère. Felicity la vit s'approcher et commença à paniquer. Qu'allait-elle dire à cette femme qui avait dirigé la société d'une main de maître dans laquelle elle travaillait avant son arrivée ?Qu'avait inventé son patron pour expliquer sa présence dans sa maison ?

Quand Moira était presque arrivée à la voiture, Felicity décida d'aller dans le sens de ce qu'Oliver avait décidé d'inventer, si elle devait jouer sa petite amie elle le ferait même si elle lui avait dit le contraire juste avant qu'il descende de la voiture. Elle ne voulait pas l'embarrasser devant sa famille tout simplement parce qu'elle lui en voulait de l'avoir emmener de force. Il avait toujours été gentil et fait attention à son bien être depuis le départ de Roy. Elle pourrait jouer le jeu pendant une semaine, elle pourrait faire comme pendant leur enquête il y a un an, elle avait tout de même aimé être dans ses bras, elle n'était pas la fille qu'il lui fallait, mais pendant ces quelques jours elle allait se créer des souvenirs de ce qu'il aurait pu être.

Felicity ouvrit la portière pour sortir de la voiture mais fut arrêtée par les menottes. Elle entendit le rire de la dame et lui sourit.

« Mon fils a vraiment des manières pour emmener une femme à la maison »

« Oui c'est vrai » dit Felicity un peu crispée.

« Je vais vous les enlever il m'a donné la clef » elle défit les menottes et lui tendit la main pour la saluer « Bonjour je suis Moira Queen».

« Bonjour, Felicity Smoak la... ».

« Oui je sais, la collègue de mon fils, vous êtes celle sans qui toutes ces enquêtes ne seraient pas clôturées, il nous a parlé de vous. »

Felicity fut soulagée que son capitaine n'avait pas menti sur son identité, même si cela ne l'aurait pas déplu de jouer sa petite amie. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser son coeur dans les mains de cet homme car tout ceux qu'elle avait aimé l'avait quitté, elle ne perdrait plus personne, elle préférait rester seule pour ne plus souffrir. Quand elle regarda vers la maison elle vit son patron sortir et se diriger vers eux, il donna un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et leur fit signe d'avancer. Moira s'avança en premier les laissant derrière elle, Oliver prit le bras de Felicity mais elle se dégagea automatiquement de son toucher, déçu mais ne laissant rien paraître il lui demanda de bien vouloir avancer.

« Je vais vous présenter ma famille et mes amis, tout le monde est là pour vous rencontrer ».

« Pourquoi ? » dit la jeune femme en s'arrêtant de marcher « Nous ne sommes rien l'un pour l'autre à part un capitaine de police et son employée informatique».

« Ne parlons pas de cela maintenant Felicity, avancer c'est tout, s'il vous plaît ».

« Pourquoi m'obliger à passer Noël avec des gens que je ne connais pas alors que vous savez que j'aimerais être avec mon frère en ce moment et que c'est impossible. Pourquoi vous me faîtes souffrir sachant que j'ai mal depuis qu'il est parti » une larme coula sur sa joue.

« Tout va s'arranger vous verrez Melle Smoak, je vous en fait la promesse. S'il vous plait allons-y, ils nous attendent ».

Elle allait répondre quand la mère d'Oliver demanda pourquoi ils s'étaient arrêtés, sans un autre mot ils partirent de nouveau vers la porte de la maison. Le jeune homme regarda la femme qui l'attirait chaque jour un peu plus essuyer la larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue et su que ce qu'il avait concocté pour elle lui rendrait enfin le sourire.

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison, avancèrent dans le long couloir passant plusieurs portes et Oliver ouvrit une grande baie vitrée. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un double séjour avec parquet massif, cheminée, poutre en bois sur le plafond et des meubles assez ancien. Devant elle se trouvait plusieurs personnes qui étaient debout l'une à côté de l'autre, elle était très anxieuse mais ne le montra pas. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle se trouvait là mais fit un sourire pour faire bonne figure.

Oliver lui fit de nouveau signe d'avancer, sans la toucher cette fois-ci ne voulant pas que sa famille comprenne qu'en faite ils ne s'entendaient pas ou du moins que Felicity ne le supportait pas. Elle se retrouva devant la copie conforme de son patron mais avec les cheveux plus foncés, à côté de lui une femme magnifique aux longs cheveux brun très souriante.

« Felicity, voici mon frère jumeaux Steven et sa femme Laurel»

"Ravi de vous rencontrer" dit-elle serrant leurs mains.

Il lui présenta toutes les personnes dans la salle, en premier fut sa soeur Thea qu'elle avait déjà vu aussi en photo dans son bureau, puis suivi son cousin Tommy Merlyn et sa femme Caitlin et enfin son collègue et ami qui l'avait empêché de se faire tuer, John Diggle et sa femme Lyla. Il lui expliqua que les enfants étaient dans le jardin et qu'il lui présenterait après. La jeune femme serra la main de chaque personne essayant d'être le plus polie possible alors qu'elle voulait qu'une seule chose, s'enfuir de là.

« Il me reste quelqu'un à vous présenter Felicity, il est très important, et je pense que vous serez tout à fait d'accord avec moi. »

Elle regarda devant elle mais personne qu'elle pourrait connaître était présente. Puis elle sentit une présence derrière elle et se retourna très doucement. A la vue de la personne qui se trouvait debout à la porte vitrée, sa bouche resta ouverte, ses yeux s'ouvrir autant qu'ils purent et les larmes coulèrent à flots sur ses joues.

« Roy ! » elle pleurait de joie et courut pour se jeter dans ses bras.

« Bonjour petite soeur » il pleurait aussi la serrant très fort contre lui.

Ils restèrent comme ceci durant longtemps sans se rendre compte que tout le monde était sorti de la pièce les laissant seuls pour se retrouver après cette longue absence.

Moira ferma doucement les portes vitrées pour laisser le frère et la soeur dans leur bulle de retrouvaille, elle aperçut en se retournant du grand sourire sur le visage de son fils, elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main.

« Tu es l'homme le plus merveilleux mon fils. C'est un magnifique cadeau que tu lui donnes là »

"Elle le mérite" dit-il en regardant Felicity en pleurs mais heureuse, enfin.

 **GAOGOAGOAGOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOAGOGA**

Dans l'immense jardin , les enfants jouaient à la balançoire, au ballon, pendant que les adultes s'étaient assis sur les bancs autour de la grande table familiale sur la terrasse.

«Oliver quand tu nous as proposé ton plan je n'étais pas trop d'accord car nous sommes quand même contre la loi, mais à la vue que je viens d'avoir je suis content d'avoir été présent » dit Steven

« Elle est magnifique ta collègue, tu nous l'avais caché » dit Tommy.

« Je n'ai pas fait cela juste parce qu'elle est magnifique Tommy tu le sais. Elle était malheureuse et je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse, elle a déjà beaucoup trop souffert dans sa vie. Au fait tu as réussi à avoir ce que je t'avais demandé ».

« Oui sans problème. Tout est fait, empaqueté, prêt à être livré ».

« Je voudrais vous remercier d'avoir accepté que ses retrouvailles se fasse ici. Je sais que Noël se fait en famille et que j'aurais pu le faire à un autre moment mais.. ».

« Il n'y a aucun souci Oliver, Felicity et Roy sont les bienvenus pour être avec nous. Nous n'allions quand même pas refuser qu'un frère et une soeur se réunisse, surtout à Noël » dit sa mère.

Oliver sourit et regarda toute les personnes autour de la table. Sa famille était très soudée et il était content de faire partie du clan Queen. La mort de son père il y a cinq ans, les avaient tous rapprochés, ainsi que son cousin Tommy qui avait perdu dans le même mois ses parents dans un accident d'avion.

Il n'avait pas voulu que Felicity soit seule encore une année en ce jour si particulier, même si elle était juive et qu'elle fêtait Hanoukka. Il devait tout faire pour retrouver Roy et il avait réussi il y a trois mois, après de lourdes recherche durant son temps libre et l'aide d'un ami informaticien de Central City. Puis Diggle avait accepté de partir le chercher, il avait prit sa voiture et avait fait la route jusqu'au Canada où Roy se cachait. Il était resté là-bas une journée puis ils étaient revenus ensemble, ils étaient arrivés hier de très bonne heure dans la maison familiale.

Bien sûr ayant besoin d'un endroit pour l'héberger, avant d'entreprendre son voyage pour rencontrer Roy il y a trois mois, il avait demandé à sa mère si elle acceptait qu'il vienne chez elle. Elle avait demandé que son fils lui raconte l'histoire de ces deux personnes qu'il voulait réunir. Oliver lui avait donc tout raconté, même comment il avait aidé Roy a quitté le pays avec l'aide de John. Moira Queen voulu savoir pourquoi son fils voulait tant aidé cette femme qui avait évité que leur entreprise soit volée, il lui expliqua alors ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, à quel point ses sentiments étaient forts mais non partagés. Et même si Felicity ne voulait pas de lui, il ne pouvait pas la laisser être malheureuse sans son frère. Moira avait donc aidé Oliver à tout planifié, elle avait réuni toute la famille pour expliquer le problème et ils furent d'accord pour l'aider à faire se retrouver le frère et la soeur.

 **GAOGAOAGOGAOGAOAGOGAOAGOGAOGAOAG**

Dans le salon se trouvait toujours Felicity et Roy, ils s'étaient détachés et s'étaient assis sur le canapé.

« Je suis si heureuse de te revoir, cela m'a fait mal quand tu es parti sans me dire au revoir ou m'expliquer ce qui arrivait. ».

« Je suis désolé mais après que Seldon se soit écroulé par terre j'ai eu peur et la fuite était la seule alternative. ».

« Comment as-tu fait pour contacter Mr Queen ? »

« Je n'ai rien fait, c'est lui qui m'a retrouvé. Il me cherchait depuis des mois il m'a dit que tu n'allais pas bien et que je te manquais trop. Je l'ai prévenu que je ne pourrais pas revenir à Starling City et il m'a annoncé qu'il avait un plan. »

« Il te cherchait depuis des mois ? Je ne le savais pas ».

« Il ne voulait pas te donner de faux espoirs. Puis il m'a appris que c'était assez difficile entre vous deux ».

"Il n'a pas arrêté de vouloir me séduire, encore plus pendant une de nos enquêtes et je ne le supporte plus"

"Pourquoi Felicity, Mr Queen est un homme très gentil"

"Je le sais mais je ne peux être avec personne, tout le monde me quitte, et il me quittera aussi un jour, alors c'est mieux que je reste loin de lui je ne souffrirais pas comme cela"

"Felicity tu te dénigres toujours alors que tu es une femme magnifique, accomplie et intelligente. Fais moi confiance quand je te dis que Mr Queen ne risque pas de partir. Il pourrait avoir des ennuis, perdre son poste de capitaine même aller en prison si on apprend qu'il m'a aidé à m'enfuir et pourtant il l'a fait sans même se poser de question"

"Il t'a aidé à t'enfuir ? Je ne le savais pas...il n'a rien dit"

"Il m'a aidé à sortir de la ville, m'a donné de l'argent, une voiture pour que je puisse m'éloigner le plus loin possible"

"Je ne lui ai jamais donné une chance Roy, je l'ai toujours repoussé et pourtant il nous a réunis aujourd'hui"

« Alors ces quelques jours vont t'aider à te faire pardonner et à faire l'éclaircissement sur tes sentiments pour lui».

« Quels sentiments ? Je ne ressent rien pour lui, mais je veux bien devenir son amie. »

« Bien sur petite soeur, je te crois ».

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent le salon pour retrouver toute la famille Queen dehors. Il y avait des remerciements à faire.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOAGOAG**

Oliver était avec les enfants courant dans l'herbe pour qu'ils essayent de l'attraper quand Felicity et Roy sortirent sur la terrasse. La jeune femme remercia toute la famille d'avoir aidé à cette réunion avec son frère, puis elle regarda son capitaine jouer avec les petits, rigolant, courant, les prenant dans ses bras leur prodiguant des chatouilles. Elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'il puisse être si habile avec les enfants, qu'il puisse être si doux.

Elle se retourna au bruit de pas et aux cris d'une voix d'une femme. Rousse, mince, et assez jeune. Au son de la voix, Oliver s' arrêta et eut juste le temps de voir la jeune femme arriver qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras et s'accrocha à son cou.

Felicity était paralysée par la vue. Cela lui fit un électrochoc à l'intérieur de son corps. Une femme dans les bras de son capitaine, une femme qui n'était pas elle. Elle réalisa qu'elle aurait voulu être dans ses bras encore, comme quand ils jouaient au faux mariés pendant l'enquête. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et le souvenir du mariage lui apparue devant elle, ses émotions avaient été chamboulé ce jour là entre vouloir mais ne pas pouvoir.

C'était le jour du mariage, la suspecte ne se doutait de rien encore, ils étaient vraiment très convaincant dans leur rôle de futur mari et femme, mais Felicity était très nerveuse et aurait préféré qu'ils arrivent à attraper la voleuse avant d'en arriver à ce point. Mais ce n'était pas le cas donc elle se trouvait dans cette petite pièce mettant les derniers ajustements dans ses cheveux. Elle prit un grand souffle et sortit pour rejoindre son capitaine.

Quand elle arriva à la hauteur d'Oliver elle pu voir au moment ou il l'aperçut son regard bleu devenant noir de désir ancré sur elle, des frissons la parcoururent par la force de l'impact de son regard sur elle. Il lui avait sourit et ils s'étaient s'avancé devant le maire pour dire leur voeux. Elle sentait son coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, ses mains étaient devenues moites par la peur qu'elle ressentait de se retrouver dans cette situation avec son capitaine, elle entendit à peine les mots et répondit comme un automate .

"Je vous invite à passer les alliances" dit le maire la faisant sortir de sa léthargie.

Elle se tourna vers Oliver avec un sourire crispé, puis tendit sa main gauche pour qu'il lui glisse son alliance. Ce fut à son tour de le faire mais la bague ne voulait pas glisser sur le doigt du capitaine.

"J'arrive pas à la faire glisser" dit Felicity un peu en colère par le stress.

"Ce n'est pas possible je l'ai essayé hier soir" répondit Oliver gêné "Cela doit être l'émotion".

Felicity continuait à essayer de lui faire glisser son alliance sur le doigt mais celle-ci ne voulait toujours pas y aller, et avec le stress elle répondit avec un énervement.

"C'est pas vrai tu as grossi du doigt".

Tout le monde dans la salle rigola et Oliver leur jeta un regard noir, le maire fit signe à Felicity, lui chuchota dans l'oreille puis elle repris sa place devant son capitaine puis en se sentant gêné elle mit l'alliance dans sa bouche pour l'humidifier et la fit glisser à son doigt plus facilement. Le maire les déclara mari et femme et qu'ils pouvaient s'embrasser.

Felicity sentit la peur l'imprégner, elle avait complètement oublié ce moment du mariage, quand elle regarda son capitaine elle pu lire tellement d'émotion dans ses yeux que cela lui fit encore plus peur. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, elle ressentit à travers ce baiser que son capitaine ressentait surement beaucoup plus qu'un partenariat pour elle, mais Felicity ne voulait pas que cela aille au delà d'être collègue et elle devait lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la salle de la mairie pendant que les invités sortaient pour les acceuillir à l'extérieur, Oliver prit la main de Felicity et la rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau mais la jeune femme le repoussa violemment.

"Je vous interdis de m'embrasser de nouveau capitaine" dit-elle les dents serrées.

"Nous étions obligés Felicity, elle était présente dans la pièce"

"C'est vrai mais maintenant il n'y a que nous donc pas besoin de continuer, ceci n'est pas réel capitaine pas besoin de faire comme-ci "

"J'ai bien compris Melle Smoak" dit-il énervé.

Il ne lui laissa pas répondre et lui attrapa la main sans douceur pour la faire sortir de la pièce, elle savait qu'elle l'avait blessé de nouveau mais elle ne voulait pas d'une relation avec lui, car elle était nocive pour les gens, elle devait rester seule.

Felicity fut sorti de ses pensées par des rires d'enfants et regardant de nouveau dans le jardin elle pu voir la jeune femme rousse toujours dans les bras de son capitaine, sa tête installée au creux de son cou, comme deux amoureux. Elle sentit une colère montée en elle petit à petit et réalisa qu'elle était jalouse de la vue qui se déroulait devant elle, pour la première fois de sa vie elle ressentait de la jalousie.

 **C'est terminé pour ce premier chapitre. Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Cela doit vous changer de voir Felicity si lointaine par rapport à Oliver ? Aimez-vous le lien de parentalité entre Roy et Felicity ?**

 **Allez à vos claviers pour vos pensées par rapport à ce chapitre. Peut-être une suite mercredi si vous êtes beaucoup à être réceptif à l'histoire.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je suis trop contente que ce premier chapitre vous ai plus et je vous remercie pour vos commentaires qui m'ont touché.**

 **Merci aux guest à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre via le site donc je vous remercie ici.**

 **Je remercie aussi Delicity-Unicorn qui était d'une grande aide pour cette histoire.**

 **Nous continuons notre histoire avec ce chapitre deux où nous allons connaître l'identité de la jeune femme rousse.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **GAOGOAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOAGOGAO**

Felicity continuait de regarder les deux personnes dans le jardin qui discutaient à présent, Oliver souriait à la jeune femme devant lui, ils semblaient bien se connaître tout les deux et étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle puis sentit la main de quelqu'un sur son bras, elle tourna la tête et pu apercevoir Théa.

« Quand on a dit à Carly qu'Oliver venait à Noël elle était très heureuse. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis quatre ans, elle fait des études à Londres. Mon frère a dansé avec elle plusieurs fois à son anniversaire"

« Elle a quel âge ? Elle a l'air très jeune " ne pu s'empêcher de demander Felicity.

"Elle vient d'avoir 18 ans, mon frère est son grand amour " Ajouta Thea en scrutant la réaction de la blonde.

"Je ne savais pas qu'il avait...Je croyais que..." dit Felicity regardant toujours son patron et la jeune femme discutant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Elle l'aime depuis cette fameuse fête et elle l'attends depuis tout ce temps pour lui avouer ses sentiments"

« Je pensais que vous veniez de dire qu'ils étaient ensemble." Felicity était un peu perdue.

"Non pas encore mais notre mère et celle de Carly sont des amies d'enfance et Barbara serait heureuse d'être liée à notre famille par un mariage entre Oliver et sa fille. »

"Mais elle est très jeune pour lui vous ne pensez pas. Oliver est un homme et elle est encore une enfant"

« Il n'a aucune femme dans sa vie, peut-être acceptera t-il de commencer une relation avec elle. Vous savez quand on aime l'âge n'importe pas"

Felicity sentit de nouveau la jalousie la parcourir, Oliver ne pouvait pas avoir une relation avec cette Carly, elle était une gamine, il ne pouvait pas être intéressé. Il n'avait pas cessé de l'inviter à dîner pendant des mois, elle avait bien sentit qu'il pouvait ressentir quelque chose pour elle pendant le mariage. Ce serait-il lassé de ses refus ? Voulait-il aller voir ailleurs si l'herbe était plus verte ? Thea la sortit de ses pensées.

"Logiquement Carly doit lui avouer ses sentiments ce soir. On va peut-être devenir soeur elle et moi, Barbara serait heureuse. »

Thea laissa la jeune informaticienne toute seule réfléchir à la bombe qu'elle venait de lâcher, elle se doutait bien que son frère avait des sentiments pour sa collègue. Chaque fois qu'il venait se reposer ici, il parlait de ce qu'avait accompli Felicity pendant une affaire, que c'était grâce à elle que John et Lyla pouvait attraper facilement les voleurs, les vendeurs de drogues ou tout autres malfaiteurs. Quand il parlait d'elle c'était toujours avec fierté dans sa voix.

"Nous venons d'appréhender un gros dealer cette semaine grâce à Felicity, elle était...exceptionnelle. Je suis si heureux de l'avoir dans mon équipe"

Les yeux de son frère avaient brillé de fierté mais aussi d'un autre sentiment quand il leur avait parlé d'elle pendant sa visite. Et puis il y a trois mois pendant une réunion de famille initiée par leur mère, Oliver leur avait demandé de l'aide pour réunir la jeune femme et son frère qui avait disparu depuis trois ans. Il leur avait raconté l'histoire de sa collègue, que son frère avait du s'enfuir et Thea avait accepté facilement trouvant honorable ce qu'avait fait cet homme, Roy, pour protéger sa soeur de ne pas être tuée au péril de sa liberté. Elle s'était aussi rendue compte que son frère ne devait pas considérer l'informaticienne que comme sa collègue, qu'il y avait autre chose de plus profond car il n'aurait jamais mis en péril sa carrière pour quelqu'un d'autres à part pour sa famille ou ses amis. Felicity Smoak avait une place importante dans la vie et le coeur de son frère, Thea le savait mais pas lui car un soir il lui avait avoué qu'il n'aurait aucune chance avec la jeune femme quand ils avaient abordé le sujet.

"Elle ne ressent rien pour moi, je ne suis que son capitaine et elle me l'a bien fait comprendre" avait-il dit tristement.

Pendant un certain temps elle n'avait pas essayé de l'aider à la conquérir, pensant que ce qu'il lui avait dit était surement vrai n'ayant jamais rencontré la jeune femme et pu évaluer elle-même la situation. Mais en ayant vu aujourd'hui la jalousie dans les yeux de Felicity, quand Carly était arrivée et s'était jetée dans les bras de son frère, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus rester sans rien faire. Il fallait leur donner un petit coup de pouce pour les réunir.

Felicity qui était toute seule sur la terrasse à présent, continuait de regarder son capitaine et la jeune fille qui se tenaient la main tout en se promenant dans le parc. Elle sentit son coeur se compresser mais ne savait pas pourquoi de les voir ensemble lui faisait si mal. Il n'était que son chef, elle ne devrait ressentir aucune jalousie qu'une autre femme soit près de lui, qu'il lui sourit quand elle lui parlait. Roy avait raison, pendant ce séjour elle devait trouver un moyen de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait exactement pour Oliver, et de faire un point sur sa vie et les barrières qu'elle s'était infligée durant toutes ces années. Elle ressentait quelque chose pour son capitaine c'était sur. Mais quoi exactement ? Elle ne le savait pas encore mais le découvrirait bientôt.

Oliver avait été surpris quand il s'était retourné et percuté par une jeune fille rousse qui se cramponnait à lui de toute ses forces. Quand il l'avait regardé après qu'elle se soit détachée il vit que la fille en question était celle de la meilleur amie de sa mère, Carly qui avait bien grandit quand il l'éloigna pour la regarder. Elle avait quinze ans la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, ensuite elle était partie pour Londres faire des études pour devenir styliste comme Thea.

Il l'écouta lui parler de sa vie d'étudiante dans ce pays si loin de la maison, elle faisait de grands signes avec ses mains expliquant comment Big Ben était immense, ou bien les bus rouges si pittoresques sur deux étages qu'elle utilisait tout les jours. Il était content de la retrouver, elle était comme une deuxième petite soeur pour lui, cela lui rappelait l'époque où Thea et lui parlait à longueur de journée de mode. Elle lui attrapa la main et ils commencérent à se promener dans le jardin, il continuait à l'écouter jusqu'à ce que sa mère les appellent pour le repas. Juste avant de partir pour la maison, elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine.

"Nous pourrions parler tout les deux après le repas, j'ai une chose importante à te dire"

"Pas de souci Carly, tu sais que je suis toujours là pour toi"

Il l'embrassa sur la joue puis avança vers la maison sans se rendre compte que la jeune femme posa sa main sur sa joue avec un grand sourire et les yeux qui brillaient.

 **GAOGOOAOAGOGAOAGOAGOAGOAGOAGOOAG**

C'était l'heure du repas et tout le monde était à table à présent. Felicity se trouvait à un bout de celle-ci entre Thea et Roy. Oliver se trouvait à l'opposé de la table, entre sa mère et Carly bien évidemment. Steven parlait de la société et des avancées sur les prototypes qu'avec Curtis Holt, son génie personnel comme il aimait parler de lui, ils allaient bientôt pourvoir vendre pour le bien-être des personnes handicapées. Laurel discutait avec Oliver, John et Lyla sur l'affaire qu'elle devrait présider après les vacances et de son nouveau poste de juge qu'elle venait d'obtenir. Felicity parlait avec Roy de ce qu'il avait fait pendant ces trois ans, avec Thea qui les écoutait tout en s'étant rapprochée du jeune homme. Caitlin, Tommy et Moira discutaient ensemble sur le futur projet de son neveu d'ouvrir une autre boîte de nuit à Central City, vu que sa femme avait eut un poste de scientifique avec le grand Cisco Ramon. Carly ne faisait rien, pas intéressée par les discussions qui se passaient autour de la table.

Au milieu du repas Moira commença à discuter avec son fils sur une enquête assez complexe que son équipe et lui avait clôturé non sans mal. Oliver avait même reçu les honneurs du président lui même, pour avoir réussit à attraper la voleuse internationale Isabelle Rochev.

"Oliver tu ne nous as jamais expliqué comment tu avais réussit à appréhender la fameuse Isabelle voleuse d'objet d'art recherchée par toutes les grandes agences fédérales. Je suis si fière de toi" dit Moira

"Nous n'aurions jamais su qu'elle était en ville sans le génie de Felicity" dit-il en lui souriant

"C'est vrai" répondit Diggle "Elle l'a reconnu sur une des caméras de sécurité qui se trouve près de la galerie d'art de la rue principale"

"Comment saviez-vous que c'était la fameuse Rochev" demanda Steven

"Pendant mon temps libre je lis beaucoup les nouvelles sur internet ou bien regarde des documentaires, donc je savais à quoi elle ressemblait. C'était facile ensuite de la reconnaître"

"Votre vie est vraiment morose" dit Carly "Pendant mon temps libre je sors et je vais danser, vous devriez essayer" dit-elle se moquant d'elle

"Oui mais grâce à ses connaissances si poussé et grâce à son intérêt pour les autres au lieu de sa petite personne, Felicity a pu aider à mettre en prison une grande voleuse" répondit Thea sarcastiquement.

La jeune informaticienne la remercia silencieusement, cela lui avait fait mal d'avoir été dénigrée devant cette famille par cette gamine l'accusant de ne pas savoir vivre et s'amuser, mais si elle avait vécu tout les malheurs par lesquels Felicity était passée elle ne réagirait pas comme cela, l'informaticienne en était certaine.

"Vous l'avez attrapé avec son complice en inventant un mariage n'est-ce pas " demanda Laurel qui connaissait bien l'histoire ayant été la partie adverse pendant le procès de Miss Rochev.

"Comme elle se faisait passer pour une wedding-planner afin d'attaquer les gens aisés et les voler nous avons organisé un faux mariage." répondit Oliver

"Tu aurais pu nous prévenir, nous serions venu cela aurait fait encore plus réelle" dit Tommy en rigolant.

"C'était une enquête, je ne me suis pas marié véritablement, John était mon témoin et Lyla celui de ma future épouse. Plusieurs collègues étaient dans la salle prenant la place de nos famille et amis. Nous devions rendre cela authentique pour qu'elle y croit"

« J'aurais tellement aimé que tu m'appelles, j'aurais fait une très belle mariée. » dit Carly lui prenant la main.

Felicity sentit une colère la saisir mais ne dit rien, sa jalousie s'amplifiait et de les voir si proche lui faisait mal sans savoir pourquoi. En fait si, elle commençait à avoir une petite idée mais essayait tout de même de ne pas y penser car cela était impossible, c'était impensable. Toute la matinée elle les avaient vu ensemble et n'arrêtait pas de se dire que cette rousse trop jeune dévoilerait ses sentiments à son capitaine ce soir. Cela lui tiraillait le coeur de les voir ensemble et se demandait si de l'avoir repoussé autant de fois avait vraiment été une bonne idée. Elle aurait peut-être dû se laisser aller à se rapprocher plus de lui et de voir si ce qu'elle croyait fermement, qu'elle était une menace pour les gens qui rentrait dans sa vie, était réelle ou bien qu'elle pensait cela juste par peur de souffrir de se laisser aimer et d'aimer en retour.

« Avec qui as-tu fait cette enquête ? » demanda Moira qui avait vu le regard noir que lançait Felicity à Carly qui tenait toujours la main de son fils.

« Une de mes collègues ». dit-il sans dire de nom, il savait que cela avait dérangé Felicity d'avoir dû feindre d'être sa fiancée pendant cette enquête. Lui avait apprécié chaque seconde.

"J'avais vu une photo de vous dans le journal, tu étais superbe Felicity et je ne dis pas cela car tu portais une de mes créations" dit Théa en souriant.

Oliver jeta un regard furtif à Felicity de nouveau « Tu as raison Thea, elle était magnifique ».

Tu étais très beau aussi dans ton costume avec tout tes muscles bien dessinés que je pouvais sentir sous le tissu. Je savais que j'étais en sécurité dans tes bras, pensa la jeune femme. Quand elle leva la tête elle vit le regard pénétrant d'Oliver sur elle, le sourire des femmes Queen, les hommes la regardant très étonné, et le regard noir de Carly sur elle.

"Je l'ai dit à haute voix" demanda t-elle

Quand toutes les personnes autour de la table acquiescèrent elle mit son visage dans ses mains pour se cacher, cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait plus parler ses pensées à voix haute, c'était un évènement.

« C'était vous sa partenaire ? » demanda Carly énervée.

Si la question avait été posé par une autre personne présente elle aurait juste répondu oui, mais là vu que c'était sa rivale potentielle pensa-t-elle. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, elle avait dit que cette gamine était sa rivale ce qui pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Elle leva les yeux de nouveau et fixa la jeune femme avec détermination.

« Oui c'était moi qui jouait sa future femme et Rochev y a vraiment cru tellement nous étions réalistes. C'est pour cela que pendant la cérémonie à la mairie sa complice volait un tableau d'une grande fortune dans notre appartement, elle se croyait intouchable, elle a eut tort"

"Mais comment l'avez-vous attrapé vu qu'elle était présente avec vous à la mairie" demanda Caitlin

"De nouveau grâce au talent informatique de Felicity" répondit Oliver avec fierté.

"Elle avait installé un traceur de suivi sur Rochev et le tableau " commença Lyla

"Et on avait des hommes dans une camionnette en surveillance, quand Isabelle à rejoint Susan Williams après le mariage nous les avons épinglé grâce au suivi sur la tablette de Felicity"

"Ce n'est pas vraiment intelligent" dit Carly "Les voleuses auraient pu trouver les trucs de suivi"

"Surement mais comme Felicity est un génie" dit Oliver en souriant de nouveau "Elle s'était rendu compte qu'Isabelle ne quittait jamais son téléphone, elle a donc réussit à intégrer un logiciel de traçage sur son téléphone à distance."

"Et nous les avons attrapé à l'aéroport sur une piste privée voulant quitter la ville" finit Felicity contente d'avoir participer à l'enquête.

"C'est ma soeur le petit génie de la famille" dit Roy fière d'elle.

« Donc vous avez vécu ensemble pendant cette enquête et vous êtes vraiment mariés» demanda la jeune rousse.

"Tu devrais écouter Carly" dit Thea "Il a expliqué au début que c'était un faux mariage"

« Nous devions vivre ensembles pour qu'elle croît vraiment à notre relation. C'était une enquête que nous pouvions pas rater, mais ce n'était qu'une enquête Carly. Felicity et moi ne sommes pas vraiment mariés. Après nous avons repris nos vies séparément. »

"Ouf j'ai eut peur" dit Carly se rapprochant davantage d'Oliver.

"J'aurais pensé que mon cousin aurait profité de la situation avec une femme dans son lit tout les soirs ?" dit Tommy en faisant un clin d'oeil à Oliver.

"C'est vrai que tu as raison Tommy, nous aurions pût dépasser la barrière du faux couple. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas, on s'est juste contenté de jouer notre rôle assez bien pour que cela paraisse vrai." dit il en regardant Felicity.

"Il a été un vrai gentleman et dormait sur le canapé en me laissant le lit" dit-elle à son tour

"Moi j'aurais dormi avec toi" dit Carly

Personne ne prêta attention à la jeune fille mais Felicity qui l'avait entendu serra les poings sur la table, elle avait envie de faire un meurtre à cet instant.

"C'est dommage...vous étiez un couple merveilleux sur la photo du journal" dit sa mère

C'est gentil Maman...mais ça restera un joli souvenir...rien de plus." Il fixa à nouveau Felicity voulant voir sa réaction, et à cet instant il vit un éclat différent dans ses yeux, comme si elle regrettait sa réaction de ce fameux jour.

Felicity voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait fait une erreur, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas encore le moment elle aurait le temps de lui parler plus tard. Voulant faire disparaître la tension qui venait de s'installer Moira décida de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Et bien au moins cela t'a permis d'être remercier par le président lui même"

"C'était grâce à toute mon équipe maman, sans eux rien n'aurait été possible"

"Merci Felicity, John et Lyla d'avoir aidé mon fils à se débarrasser de cette grande voleuse»

"Je suis contente d'avoir pu l'aider sur cette enquête là Mme Queen"

Et si je pouvais recommencer ce mariage je le ferais volontiers et agirait différemment pensa t-elle. Felicity et Carly se regardèrent en chien de faïence, la jeune fille de dix huit ans avait bien compris le manège de la blonde qui servait de collègue à Oliver, mais elle n'avait aucune chance car cet homme était à elle depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé et ce soir il deviendrait son petit ami.

L'informaticienne n'écoutait plus la conversation qui se passait à table, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle s'était voilée la face pendant tout ce temps, elle s'enfermait dans une cage pour que personne ne puisse l'approcher et la faire souffrir en la quittant. Mais d'une certaine façon Oliver avait réussi à traverser sa cage en étant présent pour elle pendant l'absence de Roy avec sa gentillesse, sa générosité et sa tendresse. Et elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui dire ce qu'elle venait de réaliser. Quand elle leva les yeux et le vit parler avec Carly tout en souriant elle se demanda si cela n'était pas déjà trop tard, si elle ne l'avait pas déjà perdu avant d'avoir pu essayer d'être plus que des partenaires.

Elle savait qu'elle avait peur de se laisser aller et de souffrir si lui aussi la quittait, l'amour était égal à la souffrance elle l'avait appris toute sa vie. Mais quand elle voyait tout ces couples devant elle, se regarder avec autant de tendresse, si heureux d'être ensemble et s'aimer, elle se demandait si l'amour n'était pas en fin compte égal au bonheur. Et si elle n'était pas passée à côté d'une belle histoire d'amour en s'étant enfermé dans sa cage personnelle.

 **Alors quelles sont vos réactions par rapport à ce chapitre. Que pensez-vous de Carly ? D'après vous Felicity va-t-elle faire un pas dans la direction d'Oliver ? J'attends vos pensées sur ce chapitre avec impatience.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vraiment merci pour tous vos commentaires qui m'ont mis du baume au cœur. Je suis si heureuse que vous appréciez tant cette histoire**

 **Delicity-Unicorn a toujours été une grande aide pour moi pour cette suite.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **GOAGAOAGOGAOAGOGAOAGOGAOGAOGAOGAOAG**

Après le repas, Oliver était dehors sur la terrasse regardant les étoiles quand il entendit des pas derrière lui, il se retourna et vit Roy.

« Je peux me joindre à vous Oliver ? »

« Bien sûr Roy »

"Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir pris soin de ma petite soeur pendant que j'étais parti, cela a été moins difficile d'être loin en sachant que quelqu'un avait un regard sur elle"

Roy s'était beaucoup moins inquiété de la sécurité de sa sœur sachant que le capitaine de police de la ville veillait sur elle, il s'en était tellement voulu de lui faire subir encore une perte après la mort de leurs parents, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle ai des problèmes par leur lien de famille.

De son côté Felicity toujours dans le salon cherchait son frère. Elle demanda à John qui lui indiqua qu'il était sur la terrasse. Elle enfila son manteau et sortit de la maison pour le retrouver. Ne le trouvant pas sur le devant de cette dernière elle partit voir dans le jardin mais s'arrêta quand elle entendu la voix d'Oliver.

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la protéger depuis ce qui lui est arrivée avec Seldon» dit-il en souriant "Surtout que c'était à cause de ma famille qu'il s'était attaqué à elle et qu'elle a été blessé" dit-il toujours en colère contre Cooper même si l'homme était mort.

"Sa blessure c'est-elle bien guérie" demanda Roy impatient de savoir si elle n'avait pas trop souffert à cause de la balle qu'elle avait reçu dans la jambe.

"Oui très bien...Puis j'ai payé ses séances de kinésithérapie mais elle n'était pas heureuse de ma décision" Dit-il en pensant à la colère de Felicity quand elle l'avait découvert.

"Felicity est très indépendante depuis que l'on a perdu notre mère, et aussi très têtue, mais vous avez dû vous en rendre compte" Roy regarda Oliver avec un regard rieur.

"Elle est vraiment très têtue mais c'est ce qui fait son charme" Répondit Oliver également en souriant.

"Je peux vous poser une question assez personnelle Oliver" demanda doucement Roy espérant qu'il n'allait pas dépasser les limites.

"Bien sûr si je peux y répondre"

"Pourquoi prendre autant soin de ma soeur ? Pourquoi avoir risqué votre carrière en me ramenant au pays ?"

« Felicity est très importante pour moi Roy et je ne supportais plus de la voir si malheureuse sans vous." dit Oliver honnêtement

"Mais vous risquiez d'aller en prison pour avoir aidé un fugitif à s'échapper, pour avoir menti à vos supérieur" toujours étonné de ce qu'avait fait Oliver pour lui.

"Et je le ferais de nouveau pour voir Felicity sourire comme elle l'a fait hier en vous retrouvant. Elle est si spéciale, si intelligente, si courageuse et si...belle" dit-il avec son cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine rien qu'en pensant à la jeune femme.

"Avez-vous des sentiments pour ma soeur capitaine" Demanda Roy sérieusement.

"Votre soeur me donne une telle joie de vivre à chaque fois que je suis en sa présence et je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à imaginer ma vie sans elle" il sentait un tel niveau de bien-être quand il était près d'elle.

"Avez-vous essayer de la séduire ?" demanda Roy avec un petit sourire en coin.

"Je lui demandé à plusieurs reprises de dîner..." répondit Oliver

"Mais connaissant ma soeur elle a dû vous repousser à chaque fois" Roy secoua la tête, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre sa sœur sur son refus de se laisser aller à être avec quelqu'un.

"J'ai arrêté de compter depuis un moment mais ce n'est pas grave car juste de savoir que je peux la voir tout les jours me suffit"

"Mais vous voudriez qu'il y est plus entre vous"

"Cela n'arrivera jamais Roy et je me suis fait une raison maintenant, mais c'est vrai que j'aurais aimé que l'on soit plus que des collègues" dit tristement Oliver.

"J'aurais souhaité être là pendant votre faux mariage, j'aurais voulu la voir dans une robe de mariée au moins une fois dans ma vie"

« Attendez j'ai une photo avec moi » il sortit son portefeuille de son blouson.

Il lui montra la photo qu'il portait tout les jours près de son coeur. Elle avait été prise juste à la sortie de la mairie par Lyla et elle lui avait donné une copie, cela représentait Felicity et lui, dans les bras l'un de l'autre se souriant avec bonheur.

"Elle était vraiment très belle, notre mère aurait fondu en larmes en la voyant dans cette robe"

"Elle était magnifique et merveilleuse" dit Oliver les yeux brillant.

Felicity fut touchée par tout les mots qu'Oliver avait pu dire à son frère la concernant, elle l'avait vraiment mal jugé. Elle pensait qu'il ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à elle, qu'il voulait juste la séduire sans plus. Son capitaine était vraiment un homme bien, il lui avait prouvé en organisant ses retrouvailles avec Roy, il se préoccupait de son bien être même s'ils n'étaient que collègues. Elle voulait le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait pour elle et peut-être lui demander de dîner un soir quand ils retourneraient à Starling City.

Après avoir rendu la photo à Oliver et l'avoir remercié de nouveau de faire attention à Felicity pendant son absence Roy rentra dans la maison. La jeune femme allait s'avancer mais sa rivale sortit de nulle part et se positionna à côté d'Oliver.

« Je dois t'avouer une chose ». Dit Carly le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Felicity se recula et fit demi-tour, elle n'avait pas été assez rapide, mais après deux pas elle s'arrêta de marcher. Elle secoua la tête, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire, certes elle avait mit du temps à comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait et n'était pas encore sûre à cent pour cent de ce que c'était exactement, mais en cette veille de réveillon de Noël elle n'allait pas lâcher prise. Elle se retourna et partit en direction des deux personnes sur la terrasse.

Carly s'avança vers Oliver et posa sa main sur son bras et puis colla son corps au sien, il la regarda étonné de ce mouvement.

« Je voulais te dire que je... » commença t-elle

« Roy tu es là. Oh pardon » dit Felicity en arrivant au coin de la maison.

« Que faites-vous là ? Vous ne voyez pas que l'on discute » dit Carly avec véhémence envers la jeune femme.

« Carly soit plus aimable, Melle Smoak cherche son frère c'est tout. » dit Oliver en s'éloignant de la jeune femme rousse « Il était avec moi tout à l'heure mais il est rentré ».

« Ah d'accord. cela ne vous dérange pas si je me joins à vous ? »

« Non » dit Oliver

« Oui » répondit Carly

« Je ne voulais pas déranger excusez moi » elle fit comme-ci elle partait.

« Vous pouvez rester Melle Smoak, on ne parlait de rien d'important ».

« Mais Oliver j'avais quelque chose à te dire ». dit Carly énervée

Comme Oliver ne lui répondait pas, elle donna un dernier regard noir à Felicity et quitta la terrasse en colère. Quand ils étaient seuls enfin Felicity se décida à essayer de lui parler et de lui demander de sortir un soir, mais elle avait tellement peur, qu'elle préféra commencer avec quelque chose de plus facile comme des remerciements.

« Je n'ai pas pu encore vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Retrouver mon frère et l'amener dans votre famille afin que je puisse le voir...Merci beaucoup Oliver. » dit-elle se sentant vraiment nerveuse maintenant à ses côtés.

Il la regarda intensément, c'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom, quelque chose avait changé en elle. Surement d'avoir pu revoir son frère la rendait heureuse et encore plus belle. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par sa voix envoutante.

"Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour mon comportement envers vous depuis son départ, vous vouliez prendre soin de moi et je vous ai repoussé. Je n'aurais jamais dû me comporter comme cela et je m'excuse profondément." elle s'avança vers lui les mains qui tremblaient par peur qu'il l'a repousse à son tour "J'aimerais que..."

Ils furent interrompus quand Théa vint les chercher pour le café. Quand Oliver rentra dans la maison il se demanda ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Il laisserait les fêtes passer et ensuite il lui proposerait à nouveau un dîner, il espérait simplement qu'elle accepterait cette fois-ci.

 **GAOGOAGOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

C'était le matin du réveillon de Noël, Felicity descendit les escaliers et se dirigea dans la cuisine, elle pu voir que la mère d'Oliver, Thea et Laurel avaient commencé les préparatifs pour le dîner. Elle voulait les aider ne voulant pas rester sans rien faire, cette famille avait été très généreuse en ouvrant sa maison pour qu'elle puisse retrouver son frère. Elle les salua et les femmes l'accueillir avec un grand sourire. Moira lui présenta la petite femme brune qui se trouvait à leurs côtés. Elle s'appelait Raisa et était la voisine de Mme Queen depuis des années. Elle connaissait très bien la cuisine étant la propriétaire d'un des restaurant les plus cotés de la ville avec son fils qui était le chef cuisinier, et son mari qui s'occupait des vins.

Pendant au moins deux heures Felicity les aida du mieux qu'elle pouvait n'étant pas une grande cuisinière, elle se débrouillait avec les plats simples que l'on prépare le soir, mais elle n'avait jamais préparé de nourriture pour les fêtes de Noël, et encore moins depuis qu'elle était toute seule. Après un moment, elle sortit sur la terrasse et pu voir Carly qui tournait autour d'Oliver qui coupait du bois avec son frère, surement pour la soirée. Elle pu entendre son capitaine demander à la jeune fille d'arrêter d'être si près de lui car il avait du travail à faire. Mais Carly n'en tenait pas compte et restait à ses côtés espérant surement pouvoir lui parler, vu qu'hier son projet avait été avorté par Felicity.

Felicity intriguée par la présence de la jeune fille pendant les fêtes de la famille Queen, apprit par Thea après leur préparation du repas, que s'était la mère de Carly qui avait demandé à Moira de bien vouloir prendre sa fille pendant les fêtes. En effet elle et son mari étaient en voyage et logiquement Carly aurait dû rester à Londres mais apprenant qu'Oliver serait là elle avait imploré sa mère de pourvoir rentrer à Yvy Town. La mère de Thea avait accepté à contre cœur, mais Barbara était son amie d'enfance donc elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser cette requête.

Après le repas du midi, les cinq femmes de la maison quittèrent la demeure pour faire les achats de dernière minute en ville, cela permit à la jeune femme d'acheter des cadeaux à tout les invités. Elle demanda juste une requête à la mère d'Oliver, car elle savait que son capitaine avait aussi perdu une personne importante de sa vie et voulait qu'il puisse avoir quelque chose de spécial.

Quand elles rentrèrent, Felicity n'eut toujours pas la chance de voir Oliver seul et de lui parler, elle partie donc dans sa chambre pour se préparer espérant que Carly n'avait pas réussi à attraper son capitaine pendant son absence.

C'était enfin la soirée de Noël, Felicity descendit les escaliers et entra dans le double séjour. Oliver qui était près du sapin accroupit, avec les enfants se retourna et fut tellement subjugué par la jeune femme qu'il perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur ses fesses quand un des enfants le poussa. Elle portait une robe noire sans manche qui tombait à ses chevilles. La robe était tenue par deux agrafes dans le cou et donnait un aperçu merveilleux de son dos, de ses épaules et de ses bras.

« Vous êtes magnifique ».

« Merci vous aussi Oliver ».

En effet il portait un costume trois pièces noir, une chemise blanche et des bretelles comme pendant leur faux mariage, ils se fixèrent intensément, ils ne faisaient plus attention au bruit autour d'eux sentant une attraction les rapprocher doucement. Tout le monde arriva en même temps dans la salle et la magie fut rompue. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Carly arriva un instant après, dans une robe rouge qui s'arrêtait juste en bas des fesses. C'était vraiment très osé, limite vulgaire pensa Felicity.

A table, les prénoms étaient présents et Felicity pu constater qu'elle avait été placé à côté d'Oliver et Carly avait été placé à l'autre bout de la table ce qui n'enchanta guère la jeune femme. Elle allait changer les petits cartons quand Théa lui tapa sur la main lui disant que tout resterait comme cela. Elle avait fait le nécessaire avec Laurel et sa mère pour qu'aujourd'hui les deux amoureux s'avouent enfin leur sentiments. La jeune informaticienne leur avait plu tout de suite, droite, honnête, sensible et tellement belle. Elle était faite pour Oliver, elle était faite pour être une Queen comme avait dit Moira.

Ils mangèrent et discutèrent durant tout le repas. Toute la famille du capitaine de police voyait bien l'attitude d'Oliver envers Felicity ainsi que celle de la jeune femme. Des regards en coins et des sourires. De l'autre côté de la table Carly fulminait. Elle se décida à mettre toutes les chances de son côté et se leva pour lui parler mais vit Oliver se lever à son tour et quitter la pièce. Elle allait le suivre quand.

« Carly veux-tu t'assoir s'il te plaît » dit Moira.

« Mais je voulais... »

« Assis-toi tout de suite, je ne le redirais pas jeune fille ». dit-elle sévèrement.

Un instant après tout les invités entendirent un bruit et des « OH OH OH ». Tout les enfants partirent dans le salon ou se trouvait le sapin et crièrent en apercevant le père Noël. Felicity le regarda aussi et lorsque leur yeux se réunirent elle reconnu Oliver. Elle sourit et était stupéfaite. Que ne ferait-il pas pour rendre ces enfants heureux ? Elle découvrait encore une chose sur lui et ses battements de coeur s'intensifièrent. Il serait un merveilleux papa pensa-t-elle. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et se vit avec lui et deux petits enfants devant le sapin ouvrir les cadeaux, heureux d'être ensemble.

Elle ouvrit les yeux de surprise, elle ne s'était jamais imaginée dans une telle situation avant, c'était la première fois. Cet homme qu'elle regardait, son capitaine lui faisait ressentir des émotions qui lui avait toujours été inconnu. Le père noël continua de donner les cadeaux aux enfants heureux souriant et criant de joie à chaque paquet. Et Felicity réalisa qu'elle voulait aussi être plus que collègue avec lui, elle voulait le mariage, les enfants, la maison dans la banlieue et elle voulait tout ça avec Oliver Queen.

Il déposa un sac à côté du sapin en prévenant que c'était pour les adultes. Puis s'en alla non sans avoir oublier de faire un clin d'oeil à Felicity qui sentit son coeur battre encore plus vite.

Tout les enfants étaient autour du sapin ouvrant un à un leur cadeau en disant des 'super' et des 'génial', quand Oliver réapparut dans le salon et s'installa sur un fauteuil. Tommy prit le gros sac rouge et commença avec Steven à donner les cadeaux aux adultes. Pour tout les hommes Felicity avait offert une écharpe en cachemire, à part à Oliver. Et aux femmes un foulard en soie. Steven prit un nouveau paquet dans le sac.

« C'est pour toi mon frère ».

Le jeune homme déballa le cadeau délicatement et aperçu dans une boite, deux cadres photo en argent. Le premier avec une photo de sa famille entière avec son père, sa mère, son frère, sa soeur et lui quand ils étaient jeunes. Le second une photo de lui et son père devant le bâtiment Queen Consolated, très prisé aux yeux d'Oliver car c'était la dernière photo qu'il avait pu faire avec lui avant qu'il ne meurt deux mois plus tard.

« Je me suis dit que vous aimeriez avoir une photo de votre père et de votre famille près de vous au bureau. J'ai pu les emprunter à votre mère et en faire une copie. Je sais que d'avoir perdu votre père est difficile, tout comme moi avec Roy et mes parents » dit Felicity doucement.

Il la regarda heureux et étonné aussi qu'elle puisse lui faire un tel cadeau alors qu'ils n'étaient que des collègues. Il se leva pour la remercier, quand elle le vit s'approcher d'elle, pour la première fois elle sentit des frissons parcourir son corps en étant si près de lui. Ils se fixèrent et Oliver commença à baisser son visage vers le sien. Felicity ferma les yeux voulant à ce moment là qu'il l'embrasse, elle ne l'empêcherait pas cette fois-ci, pas comme durant cette enquête.

Mais elle sentit son baiser sur son front et non pas sur ses lèvres comme elle aurait cru. La jeune femme ouvrit ses yeux stupéfaite par cette réaction, elle aurait juré qu'il voulait l'embrasser, comme après le mariage où il avait essayé mais qu'elle l'avait repoussé.

Oliver avait vraiment envie de remercier Felicity par un baiser sur ses magnifiques lèvres qu'il convoitait depuis longtemps, mais il avait eu peur qu'elle le gifle devant tout le monde et préféra ne rien faire. Elle le considérait comme son capitaine et aurait surement vu rouge à cause de ce baiser comme durant le mariage. Il était heureux pour le cadeau, mais savait que c'était un cadeau qu'elle lui avait offert pour le remercier pour avoir retrouvé son frère et de lui avoir permis de le revoir .

Ils se sourirent de nouveau avant de reprendre leur place chacun de leur côté, puis Tommy et Steven continuèrent leur distribution.

Felicity reçu des boucles d'oreilles par la mère d'Oliver, Théa lui offrit une des ses créations, par Caitlin et Laurel un sac et une écharpe en soie. Quand elle ouvrit le dernier cadeau, les larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues. Sans s'en rendre compte, Oliver et elle avait eut la même idée de cadeau et elle sentit les barrières qu'elle avait érigé autour de son cœur s'abattre encore plus.

"J'ai demandé à votre frère de bien vouloir me prêter plusieurs photos de vos parents et de vous, un ami a bien voulu me concevoir ce cadre photo numérique."

"C'est vraiment magnifique Oliver, je vous remercie"

"Je voulais juste que d'une certaine façon votre famille soit toujours auprès de vous"

"Je vais chérir ce cadeau toute ma vie" dit-elle le serrant contre sa poitrine.

Personne ne parlait pendant l'échange mais tout le monde pu s'apercevoir du regard que se partageait Oliver et Felicity et cela n'avait rien à voir avec celui de simples collègues. Tommy sortit le dernier cadeau du sac et le tendit vers Roy.

« C'est pour vous Roy »

Bien évidemment le frère de la jeune femme était très perturbé par ce présent. Il ouvrit la boite et découvrit trois objet à l'intérieur. Il sortit le premier.

« Ce sont les papiers vous sortant de toute cette affaire sur la mort de Cooper Seldon» dit Oliver.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Roy, vous n'aurez aucun ennui, tout a été validé par un juge" dit Laurel en souriant.

« Je ne sais quoi dire à part merci » répondit le jeune homme surprit.

Il prit le deuxième objet. Un porte clef avec une clef d'appartement ou de maison.

« C'est la clef de la dépendance qui se trouve sur le terrain pas loin des écuries» dit Moira « Tant que vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'argent je vous hébergerais, Oliver m'a dit que vous ne vouliez pas revenir à Starling City, et si vous aimez les chevaux vous pourrez vous en occuper».

« Oui madame, merci beaucoup » les larmes commençait à couler sur son visage mais aussi sur celui de Felicity.

Il prit enfin le dernier objet qui était une enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit et lu le papier à l'intérieur. Il regarda avec étonnement Tommy.

« C'est votre contrat de travail, vous n'avez plus qu'à le signer. Il me manque un chef de la sécurité pour ma boîte de nuit Le Verdant qui se trouve dans la ville d'à côté, je sais que vous ferez l'affaire. "

"Je serais honoré de travailler pour vous. "

Roy se leva et serra la main de Steven, Tommy, Oliver et embrassa toutes les femmes en disant des mercis à chaque poignée de main et embrassade. Sa soeur était en pleure.

« Et vous serez la bienvenue Felicity quand vous voudrez visiter votre frère » dit Moira.

La jeune femme se jeta dans les bras de la matriarche de la famille Queen et pleura tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Moira surprise au début la serra à son tour. Felicity se retourna et regarda tout le monde en particulier Oliver.

« Merci de donner une nouvelle vie à mon frère et à moi aussi. Sans lui j'étais perdue, il a toujours été mon protecteur, mon confident, mon tout . Et grâce à vôtre générosité à tous et à votre gentillesse j'ai enfin retrouvé ce qui me manquait, du moins une partie».

« Il te manque une autre partie ? » dit Théa

« Oui une dont j'ai pris conscience pendant ce voyage et que je croyais ne pas avoir le droit de mériter» elle fixa Oliver d'un regard que l'homme n'avait jamais vu à son égard.

"Nous vous remercions vraiment de ce que vous avez fait pour moi et ma soeur, grâce à vous je vais pouvoir arrêter de courir et être auprès d'elle. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais vous remercier de votre bonté mais je vous promet une chose" dit Roy en regardant tout le monde autour de lui "C'est de ne jamais vous décevoir"

Toutes les membres de la famille Queen et Merlyn étaient heureux d'avoir pu faire une bonne action en ce jour de Noël pour le frère et la soeur Smoak, et ils savaient que Roy travaillerait dur pour rembourser cette dette. Carly qui se trouvait dans un coin pendant tout l'échange réalisa que s'était à son tour maintenant de faire son cadeau, elle se leva et s'approcha d'Oliver qui s'était de nouveau assis dans le fauteuil.

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre...L'avez-vous appréciez ? Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Felicity après la discussion entre Oliver et Roy ? Avez-vous aimez les cadeaux offert ? Qui aimerait voir Oliver en père Noël ? Que va faire Carly d'après vous ? J'attends avec impatience vos réactions alors à vos claviers. La suite bientôt**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde je vous poste aujourd'hui le chapitre 4 de cette petite histoire, je voudrais vous remercier tous de continuer à la suivre et aussi au Guest à qui je ne peux envoyer de message.**

 **Merci aussi à Delicity-Unicorn pour les conseils qu'elle a pu me procurer pour ce chapitre de nouveau. Bisous à elle.**

 **Dans ce chapitre vous allez pouvoir réaliser que Carly n'est pas vraiment sain d'esprit. Felicity est à un tournant de sa vie.**

 **Bonne lecture à toutes.**

 **GAOGOAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOAGOGAOAG**

Carly se trouvait devant Oliver qui ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait enroulé autour de son corps, des épaules en passant par le ventre et finissant sur ses hanches, du ruban de papier cadeau.

"J'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi Oliver" dit-elle en souriant.

« Tu as dû l'oublier Carly car tu n'a aucun paquet dans ta main" dit Thea se moquant d'elle.

"Je n'ai rien oublié" répondit-elle en colère contre la soeur d'Oliver.

Tout le monde arrêta ce qu'il faisait pour regarder la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

"Thea n'a pas voulu être désagréable Carly, mais elle a raison je ne te vois pas avec un paquet dans les mains" dit gentiment Oliver.

« C'est seulement car je suis ton cadeau Oliver. Je suis à toi pour toute la vie ». dit-elle amoureusement.

« Je ne comprend pas ce que tu veux dire » répondit-il complètement dérouté par la situation.

Quand il regarda sa famille il pu voir plusieurs réactions différentes, Steven haussait les épaules aussi perdu que lui ainsi que Tommy. Sa mère avait ses grands yeux ouverts commençant surement à comprendre ce qui arrivait et pourquoi Carly avait insisté pour être présente à Noël cette année. Puis il y avait sa soeur qui avait les lèvres serrées, elle avait l'air d'être assez en colère. Mais dans tous ces regards celui qui retint le plus son attention fut celui de Felicity, elle avait un regard désespéré comme si elle savait exactement ce qui allait arriver et qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'arrêter.

« Oliver regarde moi » Carly posa son doigt sous son menton et tourna la tête d'Oliver vers elle « Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis la première fois ou tu m'a embrassé et j'attends le moment de te le dire depuis tout ce temps. » dit-elle tout doucement.

Oliver eut un mouvement de recul quand Carly lui dit ces mots, il ne comprenait pas, il ne l'avait jamais embrassé elle était si jeune, elle pourrait être sa soeur il ne ferait jamais cela. Quand il regarda de nouveau sa collègue il put voir que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Oliver se demanda pourquoi elle devenait si troublée, elle n'avait rien à craindre même s'il ne lui avait jamais dit, elle devrait savoir qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait dans sa vie. Il sut qu'il devait enfin lui dire ce qu'il ressentait exactement pour elle et qu'il attendrait tout le temps qu'il fallait pour qu'elle soit prête, mais avant il devait expliquer à Carly que ce qu'elle voulait ne serait jamais possible.

« Carly je ne t'ai jamais embrassé ». dit-il d'un ton ferme.

« Mais si, lors de mes 15 ans, à ma fête ». répondit-elle tristement qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas.

Oliver réalisa enfin de quel baiser la jeune fille parlait et il sourit, cela avait été tellement innocent, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait pu croire à plus et que cela avait développé un béguin pour lui. Il aurait dû faire plus attention à cette époque car aujourd'hui il allait lui briser le coeur.

« Ce n'était qu'un petit baiser innocent Carly, juste pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, rien d'autre. »

« Mais je croyais que tu m'aimais et que tu attendais que je sois plus âgée pour que l'on soit ensemble ». dit-elle sentant ses rêves s'effondrer.

« Non Carly il n'y avait rien de romantique dans ce baiser. Juste un petit baiser d'un ami à une jeune fille qu'il considère comme sa petite soeur, rien d'autre."

"Mais tu faisais toujours attention à moi quand je venais chez mes parents, et maman me disait que quand je n'étais pas là tu voulais savoir si j'allais bien et comment se passait mes études. C'est ce que fait un garçon amoureux d'une fille" dit-elle les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

"Je prenais des nouvelles de toi, comme je le fais avec Théa quand je ne peux pas l'avoir au téléphone...J'appelle ma mère. Comme un frère le fait avec sa soeur, pas comme un homme amoureux. »

"Mais je veux être avec toi Oliver, je t'aime de tout mon coeur, je t'ai attendu depuis ce jour là. Je veux que tu sois le premier pour tout" elle continuait de pleurer.

Oliver se sentit mal à l'aise par rapport à la situation maintenant, il n'avait jamais voulu faire souffrir la fille de la meilleur amie de sa mère. Mais Carly ne voulait pas comprendre qu'il ne l'aimait pas, que son coeur appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il s'imaginait être auprès de cette femme merveilleuse toute sa vie, se marier et fonder une famille avec elle. Mais...Il savait que cela ne serait jamais possible, il s'était fait à cette idée maintenant. Tout de même Carly devait réaliser que rien ne se passerait et qu'elle devait trouver un garçon de son âge.

"Je ne sais pas ce que me réserve l'avenir Carly mais une chose est sûr ce n'est pas avec toi, tu es si jeune, tu va trouver ton grand amour un jour, et tu comprendras que ce que tu ressens pour moi n'est pas de l'amour mais de l'affection"

Felicity sentit son coeur battre de plus en plus fort en écoutant les paroles qu'Oliver, il n'avait jamais vraiment embrassé Carly. Il ne ressentait que de l'affection comme un frère pour la jeune fille qui s'écroulait de chagrin devant la famille Queen. Son capitaine était si doux, essayant de calmer Carly, lui expliquant gentiment qu'il ne l'aimait pas mais ne voulant pas la faire souffrir. Felicity n'avait jamais été dans la situation de Carly car elle n'avait jamais laissé personne s'approcher assez près d'elle pour l'aimer, Oliver inclus. Cette peur viscérale de perdre l'être aimé était si intense. Mais ces deux jours ici, dans cette famille qui lui avait rendu son frère, elle avait réalisé que sans le savoir elle avait déjà laissé Oliver rentrer dans son coeur, et qu'elle ne voulait plus le repousser. Elle voulait être aimé s'il le voulait encore et l'aimer de tout son être en retour. Il lui avait prouvé depuis ces trois dernières années qu'il serait toujours à ses côtés, qu'il ne la quitterait jamais, elle pouvait lui faire confiance avec son coeur.

Mais elle savait aussi que son capitaine pensait qu'elle n'avait jamais rien ressentit pour lui et elle savait qu'elle devait lui avouer ce soir ce qu'elle ressentait, ce qu'il représentait. Elle se leva et s'avança vers lui pour pouvoir le prendre à part et lui parler. Quand il l'a vit s'approcher il se leva aussi la regardant intensément laissant ses émotions transparaître dans ses yeux. Carly qui n'avait pas fait attention à l'arrivée de Felicity continua à parler.

"Je sais ce qu'est l'amour Oliver je ne suis plus une petite fille ! Je t'aime et je voudrais que tu me donnes une chance s'il te plaît" essayant de le toucher mais il se recula.

"Carly ! L'amour ne se contrôle pas..."

"C'est un torrent d'émotions multiples qui te parcours le corps " dit Felicity en regardant Oliver.

Carly se retourna et vit la collègue de l'homme qu'elle voulait, elle s'était levée pour se mélanger à la conversation. Quand elle vit Oliver regarder la jeune femme, elle réalisa qu'il ne l'avait jamais regardé une seule fois comme cela depuis qu'il l'a connaissait. Et quand elle regarda Felicity, elle pu apercevoir le même regard dans ses yeux. Mais le rejet l'empêcha de voir ce qui se passait vraiment dans ce salon.

"Tu n'a que quelques années de plus que moi donc je ne pense pas que tu as connu le véritable amour non plus" dit-elle à Felicity se moquant.

"Tu as raison je ne l'ai jamais connu car je ne me suis jamais laissée aller mais je l'ai déjà vu avec mes parents avant que je ne perde mon père." répondit-elle tout en continuant à regarder son capitaine, elle voulait qu'il comprenne pourquoi elle l'avait repoussé.

"Et bien vas-y explique moi vu que je n'est pas l'air de savoir ce qu'est l'amour quand je vous écoute tous" dit Carly en haussant les épaules.

"Je n'ai jamais dit que tu ne savais pas mais que je l'avais vu. Je me rappelle que ma mère avait le plus grand sourire sur les lèvres quand mon père rentrait dans la salle, j'avais l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus rien qui existait autour d'eux à part eux, ils restaient plusieurs minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre s'embrassant doucement, se souriant. Je me rappelle aussi de voir mon père qui faisait toujours le nécessaire pour que ma mère ne pleure pas dans les moments difficiles, la soutenant, la consolant étant un rocher sur qui elle pouvait se tenir. Et je me rappelle du désarroi de ma mère quand le policier qui se trouvait devant notre porte un soir lui a apprit que l'homme de sa vie ne rentrerait plus à la maison pour la prendre dans ses bras car il était mort dans un accident de voiture. Tu t'en souviens aussi Roy n'est-ce-pas ?"

"Oui Felicity je me souviens de l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre et que maman a perdu la lumière dans ses yeux quand nous avons perdu papa" dit Roy tristement.

"J'ai toujours cru que je ne connaîtrais jamais ce genre d'amour mais d'un autre côté je ne voulais pas le connaître à cause de la peur" dit Felicity "J'ai mis tellement de barrière autour de mon coeur pour ne pas souffrir, car j'ai perdu toutes les personnes que j'aimais. Ma mère, mon père, mon frère et je savais que si je donnais mon coeur à quelqu'un et que je le perdais aussi je n'y survivrais pas" les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

Oliver la regarda comprenant enfin pourquoi Felicity l'avait toujours repoussé durant toutes ces années. Elle pensait que si elle se laisser aller à l'aimer, il risquerait de partir lui aussi et qu'elle se retrouverait toute seule encore. Elle n'avait pas voulu essayer et avait préféré ne pas leur donner une chance.

"Mais sans me rendre compte j'ai laissé quelqu'un passer les barrières, il a toujours été à mes côtés pendant que je pleurais souffrant de la disparition de ce qui me restait de ma famille. Quand j'ai été malade il a pris soin de moi même si je ne le voulais pas, il est resté à me soigner et faire attention à ce que je ne me laisse pas aller car à certains moments je voulais juste mourir."

Tout le monde dans la salle ne disait rien écoutant Felicity, mais si la jeune femme avait regardé les personnes présentes et pas seulement Oliver elle aurait pu voir des larmes couler sur les joues. Oliver la regardait dire chaque mots avec une intensité frappante et il réalisa qu'elle parlait d'eux. Quand elle avait été malade il était parti chez elle pour la soigner, quand elle pleurait car son frère lui manquait trop il la prenait dans ses bras et la consolait.

"Et même si je dépérissais quand il n'était pas là pendant une semaine, comptant les jours jusqu'à ce qu'il me revienne pour que je me sente de nouveau vivante, je lui ai toujours fait croire que rien n'était possible car j'ai toujours pensé que l'amour ne rimait qu'avec souffrance."

Oliver ouvrit les yeux en grand n'ayant jamais réalisé qu'à chaque fois qu'il partait une semaine en vacances chez sa mère, de son côté Felicity était malheureuse et attendait qu'il revienne. Il s'en voulu de l'avoir faire souffrir indépendamment d'avoir tout fait pour que cela n'arrive jamais, il aurait dû lui demander de venir avec lui bien avant.

Thea qui avait déjà comprit dès qu'elle avait vu Felicity, les sentiments que son frère et sa collègue ressentaient l'un envers l'autre, réalisa que la jeune femme avait tellement souffert durant toute sa vie qu'elle s'était toujours empêchée d'être heureuse même si elle avait eut une attirance pour son capitaine. Il était temps de faire avouer à l'informaticienne qu'elle ne devait plus avoir peur, que cela valait le coup d'être avec Oliver.

"Penses-tu que cet homme t'aime toujours Felicity ?" demanda Thea regardant la jeune femme.

Felicity regarda la soeur de son capitaine surprit par ses mots, elle avait oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas que tout les trois dans le salon, mais se décida de répondre tout de même.

"Je ne sais pas" dit elle doucement "Mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il a été une constante dans ma vie depuis le départ de Roy, il a accepté mes crises de nerfs, il m'a toujours félicité pour mon travail. S'il n'avait pas été dans ma vie, je pense que je ne serais pas là pour profiter du retour de mon frère."

"Je comprend que tu aies beaucoup souffert dans ta vie Felicity, mais cet homme t'a prouvé qu'il t'aimait non ! Alors pourquoi n'êtes vous pas ensemble" demanda Thea étonnée que deux personnes qui s'aiment autant ne soient pas encore ensemble.

"Tout simplement car je ne lui ai jamais donné la chance d'être avec moi" dit Felicity doucement "J'ai compris très vite qu'il ressentait peut-être plus qu'une amitié, mais je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller. Alors je l'ai repoussé encore et encore...mais étant l'homme exceptionnel qu'il est, il est tout de même resté à mes côtés, étant mon gardien et mon protecteur"

"C'est parce que tu en vaut la peine Felicity" dit Oliver s'avançant doucement vers elle "Même si tu ne voulais pas de moi je voulais être auprès de toi de n'importe quelle manière"

"Alors qu'est-ce qui t'a fait nous avouer ce que tu ressentais pour Oliver, à part expliquer à Carly ce qu'était l'amour" poursuivit Thea

"De le perdre vraiment...Pas par un accident comme mes parents...Ou une fuite comme mon frère...Mais pour une autre femme. Et j'ai pensé que s'était ce qui arrivait quand tu m'as dit que Carly était amoureuse de lui et qu'elle voulait lui avouer ses sentiments. Je les ai vu si complice le premier jour que j'ai cru que je l'avais perdu pour toujours, et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai enfin compris ce que représentait Oliver pour moi"

"Mais tu as de la chance Felicity, car Oliver n'aime pas Carly. Ne penses-tu pas que si tu te lances dans l'aventure tu va trouver ce que tes parents avaient, ainsi que tous les gens dans ce salon."

Felicity réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait plus ce cacher derrière ses insécurités, Oliver lui avait prouvé de milles façons depuis trois ans qu'il ne partirait pas, qu'elle était ce qu'il voulait. Elle se tourna vers lui et vit dans ses yeux tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour elle.

"Ma peur...Ma plus grande peur est de te perdre Oliver car tu es tout pour moi. Je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi à mes côtés." dit-elle en le regardant profondément ."J'ai cru pendant ces trois années que si je me laissais t'aimer, je te perdrais et je souffrirais, mais je n'ai plus peur ce soir car tu ne partiras jamais...je le sais au plus profond de moi. Alors si tu veux toujours de moi je voudrais te donner la chose la plus précieuse qui t'appartient depuis un moment, mon coeur. Car je sais que tu en prendras soin comme tu l'as toujours fait depuis notre rencontre."

Carly écoutait aussi ce que disait la jeune femme et comprit enfin ce qu'Oliver essayait de lui expliquer depuis le début. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit tout ce que venait de détailler Felicity pour lui. Quand elle était à Londres, elle s'amusait avec ses amies, elle travaillait ses cours et de temps en temps pensait à l'homme dont elle pensait être amoureuse. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait été si stupide de croire qu'elle savait ce qu'était l'amour tout simplement parce qu'un homme l'avait embrassé, et encore pas vraiment vu que cela était juste un picotin. Mais pour cette femme vidant ses tripes devant lui sans savoir s'il ressentait toujours la même chose, elle savait ce qu'était l'amour. Carly pourrait être en colère mais elle avait dix huit ans et savait qu'elle rencontrait d'autres garçons qui lui feraient battre son cœur.

"Je t'aime plus que tout Felicity, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer depuis le jour où tu as été blessé. Je ne te quitterais jamais car tu es mon tout aussi, sans toi ma vie n'a pas de sens. J'ai une famille et des amis que j'aime et qui me rendent heureux" il regarda les membres de sa famille, tour à tour puis John et Lyla et son regard se porta de nouveau sur Felicity "Mais tu es ma lumière, ma raison de me lever le matin et d'aller au poste de police. Tu es mon toujours et je veux avoir la chance d'être le tien"

« Je t'aime Oliver plus que tout. Excuse moi d'avoir mit si longtemps pour comprendre que tu es l'homme de ma vie et que dans tes bras je n'ai pas à avoir peur"

Avec leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre il lui dit de nouveau les mots qu'il attendait de prononcer depuis plusieurs mois, puis il clôtura la distance entre eux et ils s'embrassèrent enfin. Théa, Moira, Laurel et Lyla se prirent dans les bras tellement heureuse pour eux. Steven, Tommy et John tendirent la main à Roy fou de joie pour sa soeur. Mais les deux amoureux ne réalisaient plus rien, ils étaient enfin réunis et s'embrassaient sans s'arrêter, essayant de respirer par le nez pour ne pas interrompre ce moment de pur bonheur. Après leur baiser et les félicitations de toute la famille, la soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur.

Un moment dans la soirée Oliver prit à part Carly un instant et la remercia d'avoir été très mature espérant qu'un jour elle trouve l'homme qui la comblerait de bonheur. Il s'excusa tout de même de ne pas avoir remarqué avant qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui et de l'avoir laissé croire pendant trois ans qu'il se passerait peut-être quelque chose entre eux. Carly lui dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que c'était elle qui avait pensé et qu'elle comprenait ce qu'était le vrai amour et qu'elle était prête à laisser une chance maintenant aux garçons de son âge et qu'un jour elle lui annoncerait qu'elle a enfin trouvé elle aussi son toujours comme lui. Puis réalisant quelque chose elle le regarda avec de gros yeux il eut peur un instant qu'elle ait changé d'avis.

"Maintenant il va falloir que je fasse les boutiques pour t'acheter un vrai cadeau, car ce que je t'avais prévu n'a pu lieu d'être " dit-elle mettant la main sur son front "Comment je vais faire pour te le donner avant Noël tout est fermé demain"

Oliver éclata de rire toute la tension quittant son corps. Carly le regarda puis elle aussi éclata de rire enlevant les ruban autour d'elle, réalisant qu'elle avait vraiment réagit comme une enfant au lieu d'une jeune fille de dix huit ans. Felicity vint les rejoindre, puis après quelques minutes Carly les laissa seul. Oliver passa le bras autour de sa taille la serrant contre lui, il se sentait enfin complet avec elle près de lui, il avait tout ce qu'il voulait en cette veille de Noël, sa famille, ses amis et la femme qu'il aimait.

Felicity était près de la cheminée regardant de loin Oliver avec Carly parler, puis elle les vit éclater de rire et fut heureuse que tout se soit arrangé entre eux. Elle s'approcha d'eux parla un instant, puis Carly les laissa seul. Elle sentit Oliver passer les bras autour de sa taille, elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine sentant son coeur battre contre cette dernière. Elle regarda toutes les personnes dans la salle, elle vit son frère courtiser Thea, elle se doutait qu'il n'aurait aucun mal car la soeur d'Oliver avait l'air d'être déjà très intéressé vu le regard qu'elle portait sur lui.

Elle vit tout le monde parler, rigoler, boire le lait de poule et pour la première fois depuis que ses parents étaient morts, elle se sentait de nouveau heureuse. L'homme dans ses bras, l'homme qui lui avait ouvert le coeur d'une façon qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible, en plus de lui avoir donné son amour et d'avoir accepté d'être avec une écorchée vive de la vie, venait en cette veille de Noël de lui donner une nouvelle famille. Et elle savait à ce moment qu'elle ne serait plus jamais seule

 **Alors maintenant j'attends avec impatience vos pensées sur ce chapitre. Quels sont vos réactions par rapport à Carly. Et que pensez vous de la déclaration de Felicity à Oliver. La suite seras dimanche.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nous voici avec l'avant dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire romantique. Nos deux tourtereaux se sont avoués leurs sentiments respectifs, maintenant nous allons les voir ensemble.**

 **Merci à toutes les personnes qui me suivent et qui me laisse leurs impressions, je suis vraiment très contente que cet Olicity vous plaise autant. Merci aux Guest à qui je ne peux pas répondre, mais vos commentaires me font chaud au cœur.**

 **Merci à Delicity-Unicorn pour son expertise et ses conseils bien avisés.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **GAOGOAGOGAOGAOGOGOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Bien après minuit quand tout le monde étaient partis se coucher, Oliver et Felicity s'embrassèrent longuement devant la cheminée, se chuchotant des mots d'amours entre deux baisers, se blottissant l'un contre l'autre ne voulant pas se séparer. Pour le capitaine cela était impensable de faire l'amour dans la maison de sa mère avec tout les invités et surtout les enfants dans les chambres d'à côté. La jeune femme comprenait très bien même si elle aurait aimé être dans ses bras toute la nuit. Mais ils avaient tout le temps avant de se donner l'un à l'autre, ils avaient toute la vie devant eux maintenant.

"Je suis désolée de t'avoir déclaré mes sentiments devant ta famille" Dit-elle pendant qu'elle l'emmenait vers le canapé pour se reposer et discuter tranquillement.

"Je ne t'en veux pas Felicity, j'avais l'intention aussi de t'avouer ce que je ressentais pour toi ce soir"

" J'aurais dû te prendre à part pour parler, j'en avais l'intention quand je me suis levée...mais les mots sont sortis de ma bouche et ensuite je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter. Je ne sais pas me taire quand je suis nerveuse"

"Je le sais tu babillais aussi beaucoup pendant le faux mariage, je trouve cela adorable et c'est une des choses que j'aime chez toi"

"Je n'ai pas été gentille non plus pendant cette enquête et je m'en excuse. C'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé que tu souhaitais autre chose" dit-elle doucement jouant avec les doigts d'Oliver qui tenait sa main.

"Pourtant j'ai tout fait pour éviter de montrer mes sentiments" dit-il étonné pensant avoir bien caché ce qu'il ressentait.

"Mais pas au moment du baiser, j'ai ressenti ton amour dans ce baiser que nous avons échangé"

"Le meilleur moment de ma vie, je pouvais te tenir, même juste un instant, dans mes bras et t'embrasser sachant que cela serait unique"

"Je m'en veux d'avoir vécu ma vie avec cette peur et de t'avoir fait souffrir Oliver. De ne pas avoir compris ce que tu représentais à mes yeux avant ces derniers jours dans ta famille." dit-elle tristement "Nous avons perdu tellement de temps à cause de moi"

"Cela ne compte plus Felicity" il déposa un baiser sur son front en premier "Car maintenant" il continua ses baisers sur ses joues "Nous sommes ensemble pour toujours" et enfin il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser s'intensifia au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'embrassaient, il toucha sa lèvre inférieure avec sa langue et elle s'ouvrit pour le laisser lui dévorer la bouche. Leurs langues se mélangèrent l'une contre l'autre chauffant leurs corps d'un désir qui les consumaient. C'est Oliver qui stoppa le baiser en premier quand il sentit la main de Felicity caressant sa cuisse remontant vers son entrejambe. Il savait que si elle le touchait à cet endroit il ne pourrait pas se contenir, il la désirait depuis bien trop longtemps et voulait la respecter et surtout lui montrer qu'il l'aimait vraiment et ne voulait pas que son corps.

Ils passèrent le reste des vacances ensemble, passant du temps avec Roy et la famille d'Oliver avant de devoir repartir pour Starling où des enquêtes les attendaient. Le départ fut déchirant pour la jeune femme, même si Moira lui confirma qu'elle pouvait venir autant de fois qu'elle le souhaitait, Felicity avait l'impression de perdre de nouveau son frère. Mais les paroles réconfortantes d'Oliver dans son oreille la rassurèrent lui disant qu'elle l'appellerait tout les soirs en face time.

"Même si Roy ne sera pas près de toi physiquement, tout les soirs tu le verras sur ta tablette et vous pourrez discuter de votre journée. Tu sais où il se trouve, et tu n'as plus à avoir peur qu'il s'enfuit de nouveau."

Elle l'avait remercié les larmes remplissant ses yeux et avait serré son frère contre elle lui faisant promettre de l'appeler le soir même pour lui dire qu'il allait bien. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à se détacher de cette peur de perdre quelqu'un de nouveau, cela ne pouvait pas disparaître comme par magie, mais elle savait aussi qu'avec l'aide de l'homme qu'elle aimait un jour cela serait plus facile pour elle de ne plus y penser.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils étaient revenus de Ivy Town, au poste de police ils restaient assez discrets, le poste de capitaine d'Oliver ne devait pas être remis en cause par ses collègues car il avait une relation avec sa chef informatique. Mais ils passaient toutes leurs soirées ensemble, dans les premiers jours Oliver ne voulait pas brusquer Felicity, mais elle lui avait répondu qu'à cause d'elle ils avaient perdu assez de temps, qu'elle voulait passer tout son temps libre avec lui. Ils allaient dîner au restaurant, ou bien restaient chez Felicity mangeant la cuisine d'Oliver se relaxant sur le canapé en regardant des films, savourant juste d'être tout les deux.

Tout les soirs durant quinze minutes elle parlait à son frère pendant que son petit ami préparait le repas, lui demandant comment était le travail avec Tommy. Est-ce qu'il s'entendait bien avec ses collègues ? Comment se sentait-il avec Moira ? Roy l'informait qu'il adorait son travail et que ses collègues étaient géniaux, que Tommy lui avait même laissé la responsabilité de fermer la boîte de nuit un soir, et qu'il était heureux quand son patron avait été fier de lui. Il lui expliqua qu'il aimait aider Moira à s'occuper de la maison et du jardin remplit de roses et qu'il adorait s'occuper des chevaux. Il était même partis avec Thea faire une ballade le week-end dernier. Il était vraiment reconnaissant à la famille Queen de lui avoir donné une nouvelle chance avec sa vie, il se sentait en paix avec ce qu'il avait fait et était près à prendre son avenir à bras le corps.

Ce soir elle avait rendez-vous avec Oliver chez lui, elle n'avait jamais été dans son loft depuis leur retour, préférant passer ses soirées chez elle pour se sentir en sécurité d'une certaine façon. Elle avait peur d'être intime avec lui vu son peu d'expérience, donc elle faisait le nécessaire pour que cela ne dépasse pas les baisers et les caresses. Elle avait de nouveau mis la robe qu'elle avait porté le jour du réveillon de noël étant prête à passer à l'étape suivante avec lui. Oliver avait été charmant, doux, attentionné avec elle depuis un mois et elle savait qu'elle était enfin prête à lui prouver à quel point elle l'aimait en faisant l'amour avec lui. Quand un soir ils avaient parlé de relations sexuelles il lui avait donné une réponse qui lui avait fait l'aimer encore plus.

"Je t'aime plus que tout Felicity et je ne suis pas là pour ton corps même si je le désire depuis longtemps. Je veux que tu sois complètement sûre de ton choix, je sens que tu as un peu peur de passer à la prochaine étape de notre relation."

"Je n'ai pas peur Oliver, je veux être avec toi complètement" avait-elle répondu la voix tremblotante.

"Felicity je le sens dans tes baisers, certaines fois quand cela devient trop intense tu recules, dans tes caresses qui sont hésitantes" avait-il dit doucement

"Je ne veux pas te décevoir Oliver, je n'ai été qu'avec deux hommes dans ma vie ne voulant aucune relation. Un petit ami au MIT, et un homme d'un soir quand tu étais parti en vacances" avait-elle dit ne le regardant pas, trop gênée par son aveu.

"Oh Felicity jamais tu ne pourras me décevoir, je t'aime comme un fou. J'ai peut-être plus d'expérience que toi mais quand nous serons ensemble physiquement, je ferais l'amour pour la première fois de ma vie avec une femme qui tient mon coeur entre ses mains." avait-il dit lui caressant le visage " Je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, et quand tu seras complètement prête je te ferais l'amour toute la nuit, je n'irais nulle part même si cela se passe dans six mois, je serais présent à tes côtés à attendre le bon moment pour toi"

Felicity avait su à ce moment précis qu'elle voulait faire sa vie avec cet homme, et elle avait attendu encore deux semaines avant de décider que c'était ce soir qu'elle ferait l'amour avec l'homme de sa vie.

Quand Felicity rentra dans le loft elle fut tout de suite éblouie par les larges baies vitrées qui donnaient sur la ville étoilée. Elle put apercevoir une cheminée et un coin salon sur la droite, puis la cuisine ouverte sur la gauche avec une grande table pour prendre des repas en famille. Elle sentit les bras d'Oliver l'encercler par derrière tirant son corps contre le sien, l'embrassant dans le cou. Elle se sentait bien et en paix avec elle depuis des années. Elle n'avait plus peur de faire l'amour avec lui, car elle savait qu'avec cet homme qui l'entourait de ses bras musclés elle avait enfin trouvé ce qu'elle recherchait depuis longtemps, le grand amour et une famille.

Oliver était l'homme le plus heureux du monde de pouvoir tenir la femme qu'il aimait dans ses bras chaque jour que dieu faisait, s'il pouvait il la garderait à cette place pour toujours. Depuis deux jours il avait dû rester plus tard au poste de police, une enquête compliquée à boucler, et il n'avait pas pu passer ses soirées avec la jeune femme, il était en manque d'elle et de ses baisers. Il la tourna dans ses bras et la regarda intensément, la lumière de la lune qui venait de l'extérieur entourait la jeune femme d'une lumière étincelante comme celle d'un ange, elle était son ange pour lui.

Il sentit son désir pour elle se manifester dans son bas ventre, il la voulait maintenant et par les frissons qui parcouraient le corps de Felicity, il pouvait sentir qu'elle le voulait aussi. Elle était enfin prête à passer à l'étape intime de leur relation. Il avait attendu patiemment qu'elle soit prête, même si certain soir quand il rentrait il prenait une bonne douche froide pour éteindre son désir pour elle, il ne voulait en aucun cas la brusquer. Il avait attendu trois ans qu'elle accepte d'être avec lui, il pourrait attendre pour l'avoir dans son lit et l'aimer.

"Tu es si belle dans cette robe mais tu es belle dans n'importe quel vêtement pour moi" il lui dit avant de capturer ses lèvres avec les siennes dans un baiser passionné.

Sentant sa langue le long de sa lèvre inférieure, elle lui accorda rapidement l'entrée et leurs langues commencèrent une danse érotique. A cours de souffle ils se séparèrent mais gardèrent le contact l'un contre l'autre, front contre front Felicity déposant sa main sur sa barbe.

" Je t'aime Oliver et je regrette de t'avoir laissé attendre si longtemps pour me donner à toi et que tu..."

"Chut, ne t'excuse pas mon amour" il lui déposa un doigt sur les lèvres pour la stopper "J'aurais attendu des mois entiers si j'avais dû...car tu es mon toujours je t'aime comme un fou"

Elle se colla à lui et frotta son corps au sien puis captura ses lèvres dans un baiser de braise. Ne voulant pas casser leur baiser, Oliver lentement défit les agrafes de sa robe et descendit doucement celle-ci découvrant son corps magnifique. Il sentit les mains de Felicity sur ses épaules, puis descendre sur sa poitrine la caressant doucement de haut en bas, passant un petit instant sur ses abdos. Elle remonta ses doigts au début de sa chemise et lui retira les boutons un par un le torturant de désir. Il sentit sa chemise descendre sur ses bras, et quand il fut libéré il attrapa la jeune femme par la taille et la serra encore plus contre lui tout en l'embrassant passionnément.

Quand Oliver se retrouva juste avec son pantalon, Felicity arrêta le baiser et regarda son corps musclé. Elle se doutait qu'il était bien bâti ayant toujours vu ses chemises moulant ses muscles, mais elle n'aurait jamais crut qu'il avait le corps d'un dieu grec avec ses abdos fantastiques. Elle posa sa main sur son torse et commença à le caresser, Oliver sentit des frissons le parcourir, il avait rêvé des nuits entières de pouvoir la posséder comme cela.

Quand sa main arriva à la ceinture de son pantalon et qu'elle passa sa main sur son entrejambe il ne put se contenir et l'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser avec un baiser affamé et remplit d'urgence tout en massant sa poitrine de ses mains. Une bourrasque de mouvements rapides suivit quand le reste des vêtements furent tiré sans effort, ou déchiré au loin comme sa petite culotte en dentelle, toutes pensées de faire de leur première union une lente et douce aventure effacé par ce baiser.

Oliver l'attrapa par les hanches et elle entoura ses jambes autour de lui, tout en continuant à s'embrasser ils partirent dans la chambre pour continuer leur union.

Il la porta doucement vers le lit, l'arrangeant soigneusement vers le bas sur le matelas mou avant de se coucher près d'elle. Les baisers ardents se mélangèrent aux contacts affamés pendant que les deux exploraient, taquinaient, et satisfaisaient l'autre. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant et Oliver toujours sur elle lui caressa le visage.

« Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de ceci ? De ce moment avec toi »

« Autant de fois que moi je suppose » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

« Nuit après nuit, tu étais là, dans mes rêves. Les images, les sensations, elles semblaient toutes si vrai...et puis je me réveillais en réalisant que je ne pourrais jamais t'avoir. Que je n'étais pas ce que tu voulais dans ta vie. »

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir aussi souvent. Mais maintenant je suis là, près de toi, dans ce lit et ce n'est pas un rêve ».

« Non...c'est la réalité. Je veux une vie, des nuits avec toi, j'ai besoin de toi, tu es mon oxygène. Les choses que je veux te faire, j'ai peur de les dire par crainte que je pourrais te chasser loin. »

« Si tu ne peux pas les dire, montre les moi » murmura-t-elle .

"Felicity es-tu sûr de toi il n'y aura aucun retour en arrière après cela car je te voudrais tout les soirs dans mon lit à te faire l'amour"

"Je t'aime Oliver. Tu es mon premier amour, tu es mon seul amour et je suis prête à te donner mon corps comme tu as mon coeur. Je n'ai plus peur. Fais-moi l'amour Oliver, montre moi ce que c'est de perdre pied et de monter dans les étoiles"

La bouche d'Oliver parcourra son cou, ses épaules, ses seins, son ventre de baiser brulants. Ses mains firent des choses incroyables à sa chair, tant elles ont parcouru, frotté, évasé et serré. En réponse à ses actions, elle arqua vers le haut, serrant sa plus petite armature contre son physique musculaire, aimant la sensation de lui dominant son corps. Les sensations étaient incroyables, magiques, les consumant. Chacun est devenu perdue dans le sens du contact de l'autre, l'alimentation de leur faim avec un sauvage abandon jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ai commencé à trembler sous ses services. Elle cria d'une voix que le capitaine n'avait jamais entendu et qu'il aspira à entendre à plusieurs reprises durant toute leur vie.

Leur première union était tout ce que Felicity avait rêvé de ressentir avec l'homme qu'elle aimerait entièrement. Il avait utilisé son expérience tout en tirant son amour évident pour elle quand il avait prit son corps pour la première fois. Comme s'il avait sentit ses légères inhibitions et son inexpérience, il l'avait aimé tendrement et passionnément lui montrant le chemin du plaisir extrême. La jeune femme s'était sentit comme une princesse prisée sous lui, faisant frémir chaque course pénétrante et tombant encore plus profondément amoureuse de lui.

Plus rapide et plus profond, son corps s'était déplacé ardemment avec lui. Ses mains avaient fileté leur voie par ses cheveux mous, parcourut son dos, où ses ongles avaient ratissé sa peau. Elle avait gémi à la gloire de chaque poussée, criant dans l'accompagnement. Quand leurs coeurs et âmes s'étaient joints elle avait pleuré son prénom dans une fureur de passion et avait atteint les étoiles comme elle lui avait demandé. Et lui avait alors poussé un cri guttural quand il avait atteint le septième ciel.

Ils s'étaient accrochés fortement après la descente de leur plaisir, leurs corps lisses serrés l'un contre l'autre et le clair de lune dansant dans la fenêtre, éclairant leur lit de passion. La jeune femme avait trouvé l'asile sûr dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, et dans le contact affectueux de ses doigts qui avaient doucement caressé sa peau, traçant lentement un modèle le long de son bras pour remonter à son épaule et caresser ses cheveux.

« Ça ne va pas bébé ? » il lui chuchota quand il vit les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Elle ne répondit rien incapable de parler. Elle n'avait jamais atteint un tel seuil de plaisir dans ses moments intimes avec ses autres partenaires. Cela avait été tellement plus que du sexe entre eux. Felicity avait donné beaucoup plus que son corps à Oliver dans ces quelques minutes passionnées, elle s'était donnée complètement à lui avec son coeur, son âme, sa vie. Pendant qu'elle essayait de reprendre son souffle il la caressa d'un contact si doux, tellement remplit d'amour Ses baisers et ses silences doux avaient lentement ramené la jeune femme sur la terre ferme, ses larmes s'étaient taries et elle s'était détendue dans ses bras.

"Je vais bien...même plus que bien" dit-elle pour le rassurer "Je suis juste la femme la plus heureuse au monde"

"Pas autant que moi mon amour" il l'embrassa de nouveau.

Aucun mot n'a été échangé ensuite les deux amoureux ayant lentement succombé au sommeil paisible, apaisé par l'odeur de leur corps encore chauds et rouges de cette merveilleuse intimité qu'ils venaient de partager. Ils avaient voulu que ce soir soit le moment magique, le temps parfait pour permettre à leurs désirs d'être accomplit.

 **Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? A vos claviers et le dernier chapitre seras posté mercredi.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aujourd'hui je vous poste le dernier chapitre de ma petite histoire de Noël romantique avec notre couple préféré. Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont suivi leur aventure vers l'acceptation et l'amour. Merci pour vos commentaires qui m'ont vraiment fait du bien. Merci les Guest a qui je ne peux pas répondre par message. Merci à Delicty-Unicorn qui m'a suivi sur cette histoire. N'oubliez pas d'aller lire ses histoires elles sont géniales.**

 **Bonne lecture et nous nous retrouvons sur mon multi-chapitre "Rien ni personne..." demain.**

 **GAOGOAGOAGOAGOGAOGAOGAOGAOAGOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Très tôt le matin dans le silence de l'appartement, Oliver était assis le dos à l'armature en bois acajou du lit, regardant amoureusement l'amour de sa vie. Elle était tout simplement merveilleuse et si belle. Ses cheveux clairs dégringolaient sur son visage faisant des vagues soyeuses. Ses mèches blondes reposaient contre sa peau crémeuse, cachant ses yeux. Mais il savait qu'il pourrait les voir de nouveau bientôt et se noyer à l'intérieur. Il n'aurait jamais crû quand il avait planifié les retrouvailles du frère et de la soeur pour Noël, que cela se terminerait comme cela, avec la femme qu'il aimait dans un lit après un mois de pur bonheur à ses côtés. Il avait enfin goûté à sa peau, à son corps entouré du sien et il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer et surtout il ne voulait pas.

Jamais au grand jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle fusion quand il avait fait l'amour avec ses autres partenaires. Aucune n'avait compté autant que la femme à ses côtés. Il ne s'était jamais autant donné dans une relation intime, mais avec Felicity tout était différent , il l'aimait et lui prouverait toute sa vie à quel point elle comptait pour lui et que jamais elle ne le perdrait. Il s'allongea de nouveau près d'elle et la tira contre lui. Elle murmura dans son sommeil son prénom et il eu du mal à résister à la retourner et à lui faire de nouveau l'amour. Mais il se fit violence et s'endormit avec les pensées que des nuits comme celle-ci, il y en aurait encore beaucoup.

Ils se réveillèrent ensemble au bout de quelques heures. Felicity embrassa son capitaine et lui sourit.

« Merci pour cette nuit exceptionnelle. Je crois que c'était la première fois qu'on me faisait vraiment l'amour, dans mon coeur et mon esprit tu es le premier, les autres ne comptent pas».

« Moi aussi mon amour »il l'embrassa de nouveau et lui caressa le cou de sa main agile. Il réalisa qu'il manquait quelque chose.

« Ou vas-tu ? » demanda la jeune femme quand elle le vit se lever.

« Attend je prend une chose. Dit-il rentrant dans sa penderie».

Il revint dans le lit avec un paquet et lui tendit, il lui expliqua que c'était un cadeau qu'il avait voulu lui faire il y a un an pour noël, mais ils avaient eut une dispute et elle était partie en colère. Quand il était revenu de ses vacances il ne lui avait jamais donné sachant qu'elle le refuserait surement. Elle déballa le paquet et trouva un écrin de moyenne taille. Elle ouvrit et trouva à l'intérieur un magnifique collier avec une larme en diamant à l'extrémité.

« Oh Oliver c'est magnifique». dit-elle sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues.

« Pas autant que toi mon amour. Quand j'ai acheté ce pendentif, cette larme était une des larmes de sang de mon coeur brisé quand je pensais que jamais je ne pourrais t'avoir dans mes bras, te faire l'amour ou tout simplement être un jour aimé de toi. Aujourd'hui cette larme représente des larmes de bonheur car mon coeur t'appartient pour toujours et j'ai enfin la chance de t'aimer au grand jour"

« Tu es l'homme le plus romantique de la terre. »

Elle enleva le collier de l'écrin et le donna à Oliver pour qu'il lui place autour de son cou. Après avoir mis l'attache il couvrit son cou de baisers, puis ses épaules. Il l'allongea sur le dos puis la colla à lui et les baisers commencèrent. Les petits baisers se transformèrent en longs baisers sensuels et lents avec sa langue glissant dans les cavités de sa bouche partageant l'amour qu'il ressentait pour cette femme. Felicity déplaça ses mains de ses cheveux à son dos en passant par ses fesses, les caressant, les pinçant aussi. Oliver caressa de sa grande main ses épaules, descendant vers ses hanches pour remonter sur son ventre jusqu'à ses seins.

Les baisers continuèrent et leurs caresses se firent lentes et douces. Leurs respirations continuèrent à escalader pendant que leur esprits continuaient à tourner. Leurs corps se fondèrent, les bras et les mains trouvant leur places sur leur corps respectifs. S'accrochant comme si pour sauver leur âmes, leurs corps avaient continué à serrer. Le capitaine s'était placé sur la jeune femme, glissant une main sous ses reins et l'autre au dessus de sa tête. Son torse se serra sur sa poitrine, leur coeurs se martelèrent d'une façon extravagante, leur hanches se frottèrent ensemble et le baiser continua.

Soulevant ses hanches pour permettre à Felicity d'écarter les cuisses pour lui laisser l'accès, il glissa en elle. Il garda son poids sur son bassin ainsi elle ne souleva pas ses jambes trop haut. Il poussa doucement, basculant ses hanches en haut et en bas. Leurs respirations devenaient de plus en plus difficile, mais leurs lèvres combattirent pour ne pas se lâcher, leurs langues toujours emmêlées. Oliver pouvait sentir l'apogée de Felicity autour de lui pendant qu'il continuait à basculer en elle de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Les mains de la jeune femme tenaient la tête du capitaine étroitement sur sa bouche pendant qu'elle arrivait de nouveau au paroxysme du plaisir, Oliver la suivant de près avec un dernier coup de rein.

Leur corps ralentirent leurs mouvements, leurs bouches se séparèrent et leurs respirations reprirent leurs cours. Il décala son corps et se mit sur le côté la tirant avec lui dans le processus. Les deux amoureux dérivèrent au loin pour dormir dans les bras de chacun.

 **GAOGOGAOAGOGAOGAOGAOGAOAGOGAOGAO**

Comme l'avait promis Moira, Felicity pût venir retrouver son frère quand elle le voulait, avec Oliver ils passèrent une semaine de vacances pour qu'elle puisse profiter de la présence de Roy. Quelques mois après ce noël inoubliable comme Oliver et Felicity aimaient l'appeler, le capitaine parla à Roy en privé lui expliquant qu'il allait demander sa soeur en mariage, mais n'eut le temps de parler quand le jeune homme prit la parole.

« Vous m'annoncer que vous allez demander à ma soeur de vous épouser »

« Tu as compris Roy. »

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt , vous l'aimez depuis si longtemps qu'il n'y a pas de temps à perdre »

« Je l'aime de tout mon coeur Roy. Je le sais au moment ou je me réveille et qu'elle est près de moi dans mes bras. Je le sais à chaque moment ou l'on est séparé et qu'elle me manque à un point que j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur mon travail. Je le sais quand nos yeux se croisent et que je vois ma vie avec elle, nos enfants en son sein. Elle est la femme que j'espérais depuis si longtemps. Elle est tout pour moi, sans elle je ne suis plus rien. »

« Un homme qui parle avec autant d'amour de ma soeur ne peut-être qu'un très bon partie pour elle. Je serais content d'être votre beau-frère Oliver. Ma soeur ne pouvait pas demander meilleur mari ».

Oliver avait décidé de faire quelque chose de mémorable pour Felicity, sa demande en mariage devait être différente, non commune et un moment que la jeune femme n'oublierait jamais. Alors il posa d'abord une semaine de vacances pour tout les deux, et lui fit croire qu'ils allaient partir à Bali pour la saint Valentin, avec les palmiers et le soleil ils pourraient se reposer. La jeune femme était très enthousiaste et prépara ses valises plaçant très peu de vêtement à l'intérieur, pensant qu'elle n'en aurait pas vraiment besoin.

Steven prêta le jet de la compagnie à Oliver ne voulant pas que Felicity sache qu'ils n'allaient pas à Bali. Presque à l'arrivée il lui installa un foulard sur les yeux et lui dit qu'elle pourrait l'enlever quand il le lui dirait. La jeune femme s'exécuta même si elle était un peu anxieuse de la tournure des évènements. Elle ne pu se rendre compte de rien à part le fait qu'ils devaient prendre une voiture à l'arrivée.

Après un moment Oliver lui retira le foulard et elle pu apercevoir qu'elle se trouvait dans un cimetière et quand elle baissa les yeux elle vit les tombes de ses parents. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter trop d'émotions la parcourant. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Starling elle n'avait pu venir que deux fois leur dire bonjour, le travail lui prenant trop de temps, et la douleur de les avoir perdu trop présente dans son coeur. Elle caressa doucement les pierres tombales les embrassant avec sa main.

Oliver la laissa un instant se recueillir sur leurs tombes lui laissant l'intimité qu'elle avait besoin, après plusieurs minutes elle prit sa main et le présenta à ses parents.

"Papa, maman voici Oliver, l'homme de ma vie, l'homme qui m'a fait comprendre que j'avais le droit d'être aimé. Je l'aime d'un amour que je ne peux même pas décrire tellement il est fort. Il est tout pour moi et j'aurais vraiment aimé que vous soyez présent pour le rencontrer car je sais que vous l'auriez aimé."

Oliver la serra dans ses bras après ses paroles, la consolant du mieux qu'il pouvait, Felicity pleura encore un moment sur la tombe de ses parents, leur racontant comment elle avait connu Oliver. Elle leur donna des nouvelles de Roy qui ne pouvait pas être présent avec elle aujourd'hui. Elle leur dit à quel point elle les aimaient et qu'ils lui manquaient. Puis les bras autour du torse de l'homme qu'elle aimait elle sortit du cimetière. Après avoir consoler son amour dans la voiture, Oliver l'emmena dans un restaurant qu'il connaissait à Boston où la deuxième partie de sa soirée se déroulerait.

Quand ils rentrèrent Felicity fut surprise de voir dans la salle, son frère, toute la famille Queen, ses amis les Diggle puis un pupitre avec plusieurs photos de ses parents collés dessus. Elle resta pétrifiée par tout ce qui arrivait mais le fut encore plus car quand elle se tourna vers Oliver, il se trouvait sur un genoux avec un écrin dans ses mains où se trouvait la plus belle bague qu'elle avait vu de sa vie.

"Felicity tu es la femme de ma vie, tu m'apportes tellement de lumière dans ma vie, tu sais me tenir tête, et je t'aime d'un amour qui dépasse l'entendement. Je crois qu'il n'y a même pas de mots pour décrire exactement ce que je ressens pour toi. J'aurais aimé que tes parents soient présent pour le jour où je te demanderai d'être ma femme, le jour de notre mariage et le jour où tu porteras nos enfants. Mais la vie n'ayant pas été clémente t'a refusé ce bonheur mais je t'assure que je serais toujours présent à tes côtés, et que je t'aimerais toute ma vie même au-delà" dit-il la main tremblante et la gorge sèche.

"Oh mon dieu...Oliver" dit-elle en sanglotant.

"Felicity acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme...mon tout...pour toute notre vie"

La jeune informaticienne regarda l'anneau dans l'écrin que son capitaine tenait, puis en levant les yeux elle pu voir son regard si intense et remplit d'un amour sincère et éternel pour elle. Les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues elle lui fit un énorme sourire.

"Sans hésitation je dis oui" dit-elle les yeux humides.

Il prit délicatement la main fine de sa compagne et glissa à une lenteur douce la bague qui était la preuve de leur amour.

Felicity se pencha jusqu'à gouter ses lèvres savoureuses et l'embrassa légèrement. Il mit une main derrière sa nuque et intensifia le baiser. Un toussotement mit un terme à ce moment merveilleux et Oliver rougit devant sa famille les regardant avec joie. Un applaudissement puis un autre s'ensuivirent et bientôt c'était tout le monde qui les félicitait de leur futur mariage se jetant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Après le repas avec sa famille et leurs amis Oliver lui avait concocté une dernière surprise, ils montèrent de nouveau dans la limousine qu'il avait loué. La jeune femme voulu jouer un moment et monta son pied à une partie très spéciale de l'homme assis devant elle, ce qui le fit presque s'étouffer de surprise. Mais c'est pas pour autant qu'elle arrêta. Elle fit des mouvements de haut en bas à cet endroit précis. Oliver cramponna le siège de la voiture et ferma les yeux. Si elle continuait comme cela il ne pourrait pas arriver à l'hôtel et crierait son plaisir en s'enterrant à l'intérieur d'elle dans la limousine.

« Arrête...chérie..je vais...pas...tenir...longtemps. » dit-il entre chaque souffle faisant tout pour se retenir.

« Ah bon, mais je croyais que tu avais plus de self contrôle que cela mon amour » dit Felicity d'une voix aguicheuse.

« Oh mais j'en ai mon amour, et je peux te le montrer" il serra ses poings sur le cuir des sièges sentant qu'il arrivait au point de non retour "Oh mon dieu...arrête Felicity..je t'en prie...je vais venir dans mon pantalon ». lui chuchota t-il fort.

Elle arrêta ses actions voyant bien qu'il allait explosé et ils finirent le trajet dans les bras quand la jeune femme se déplaça à ses côtés. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel quelques instant après, ils prirent l'ascenseur se tenant toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Arrivée devant la suite qu'il avait loué, Oliver introduisit la carte dans la porte et l'ouvrit d'une main.

Il se mit sur le côté pour laisser sa fiancée rentrer en premier. Elle fit un pas dans la chambre et haleta à la vue. Un large tapis de peluche blanc était placé devant une cheminée qui était déjà allumée. Un grand fauteuil en cuir avec une couverture polaire était sur sa gauche attendant que l'on vienne se détendre sur lui. Une télévision à écran plasma devant lui se pavanant de sa grandeur. Une table avec un magnifique bouquet de roses attendait qu'on les respire et les caresses. Jetant un coup d'oeil par terre elle vit un chemin parsemé de pétales de roses menant à de doubles portes. Elle se baissa et en ramassa une la frottant dans ses doigts elle s'aperçut qu'elles étaient en soie parfumé de l'essence des roses.

Elle suivit la trainée de roses et ouvrit les portes, indiquant une chambre à coucher avec un lit à baldaquin revêtu d'un jeté de lit couvert de diffusion florale et d'oreillers en dentelle. Elle s'approcha et constata que ce n'était pas une diffusion florale, mais un jeté de lit blanc parsemé de pétales de roses. Dans le coin de la pièce un grand miroir ovale surmontait une autre cheminée qui brulait d'un feu hurlant. Devant le feu, une grande couverture en fourrure s'étendait sur le plancher et dans toute la pièce des bougies illuminaient la salle d'un aspect féérique tandis qu'une musique douce jouait dans le fond. Sur une petite table, à côté du lit, une bouteille de champagne dans un seau de glace attendait d'être dégustée, ainsi que des fraises et des petits chocolats en forme de coeur.

Elle s'avança vers la cheminée et aperçut une enveloppe. Les mains tremblantes elle l'ouvrit et en sortit une carte. 'Tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde et je serais honoré d'être ton valentin pour toute la vie. Je t'aime pour l'éternité. Oliver Jonas Queen, l'homme le plus heureux grâce à toi'

« Bonne saint valentin mon amour » dit Oliver .

Au bruit de sa voix elle se retourna et le vit se tenir devant elle portant juste un boxer noir avec un coeur rouge brodé au bon endroit. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui posa les mains sur la taille et la serra contre lui. Le regard du capitaine s'attarda sur chaque parties de son corps avant que ses lèvres affamées ne prennent les siennes. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent puis elle se recula et glissa ses doigts sous les courroies de sa robe et la fit glisser doucement sur son corps de manière très séductrice.

Il s'approcha de nouveau d'elle mais au lieu de la prendre il la contourna sans la toucher ce qui fit trembler la jeune femme. Il s'était arrêté derrière elle posant ses mains sur ses hanches puis la tourna jusqu'à ce qu'il soit face au miroir ovale. Les yeux de Felicity rencontrèrent les siens dans le reflet du miroir et elle pu apercevoir la convoitise brillant dans ses pupilles. Il sourit glissant ses mains vers le haut et caressa ses seins de ses paumes. Un petit gémissement sortit de la bouche de la jeune femme.

« Je t'aime » chuchota-t-il dans son cou, son souffle comme une caresse douce sur sa peau la faisant trembler de nouveau. "pour l'éternité."

"Je t'aime aussi" répondit-elle tout en le regardant dans le miroir "Tellement et pour toujours"

Il lui caressa délicatement le corps passant un petit moment à lui masser les seins la faisant se tordre dans ses bras de désir pour lui, puis lui caressa le ventre et enfin sa féminité. Il la tortura sexuellement de la même façon qu'elle avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la voiture, mais avec ses mains l'emmenant presque au bord du précipice, Felicity n'arrivait plus a respirer tant le plaisir la submergeait. Elle pu le voir sourire dans le miroir et su qu'il lui faisait payer sa torture avec son pied, et elle avait raison car il se recula la laissant pantelante avec un désir inachevé.

« Ne t'arrête pas s'il te plait Oliver , je suis désolée de t'avoir tenté tout à l'heure mais ne me laisse pas comme cela. »

Il l'embrassa passionnément envahissant sa bouche, puis la coucha sur la couverture près de la cheminée, de façon qu'elle puisse voir tout ce qui se passait dans le miroir. Il s'allongea près d'elle et repartit à l'assaut de son corps avec des caresses douces et des baisers. Il titilla sa féminité de sa langue et de ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle son prénom et que son cri résonne dans la chambre et peut-être même au delà.

Ne pouvant pas marcher après ce qu'il venait de lui prodiguer, Oliver mit un bras sous ses genoux et la porta jusqu'au lit. Il lui fit l'amour toute la nuit avec passion encore et encore lui chuchotant à quel point il était fou d'amour pour elle et elle lui répondait qu'elle était heureuse et pressée de devenir sa femme.

Un an après la proposition ils se marièrent dans la maison de Moira à Ivy Town, dans une ambiance familiale avec les frères et soeur d'Oliver, leurs amis commun les Diggle, son cousin Tommy et sa femme Caitlin, son frère Roy et même Carly qui était heureuse de participer à ce grand évènement.

Durant leur lune de miel en Polynésie Française, pendant leurs moments d'amour multiples, sans le savoir ils avaient créé le plus beau des cadeaux pour un couple d'amoureux. C'est comme cela que neuf mois après, les jumeaux Queen, la petite Evelyne dit Evy , suivit de son frère Robert JR dit Robbie, sont nés pour le plus grand bonheur de leurs parents et de la famille.

Roy quand à lui tomba fou amoureux de Thea Queen et commença une relation avec elle quelques mois après son arrivé à Ivy Town. Comme l'avait prédit Felicity la soeur de son compagnon n'était pas insensible au charme de son frère, donc Roy n'eut pas de mal à la courtiser. Quand Tommy fit de Roy son associé six mois après le début de leur relation, il lui fit don aussi de son loft au dessus de Verdant.

Carly de son côté partit après les fêtes pour Londres pour finir ses études de styliste, elle arrêta de repousser les garçons qui la courtisait et avait eut quelques petits amis, mais n'avait pas trouvé le grand amour encore. C'est quand elle arriva à Central City deux ans après, qu'elle rencontra un jeune policier scientifique du nom de Barry Allen. Elle su après quelques mois de relation qu'il était l'homme de sa vie, son grand amour, grâce à ce qu'elle avait appris de Felicity sur ce qu'était vraiment l'amour.

Et c'est comme cela que tout les noël furent remplis de joie et de bonheur. Et plus les années passaient, et plus la famille Queen s'agrandissait. Et personne ne s'en plaignait, encore moins Moira Queen qui avait toujours sa maison pleine de rires d'enfant et d'amour. Et personne de cette famille n'oublierait que cela était possible grâce à ce noël inoubliable.

 **C'est fini... Avez-vous aimé ce dernier chapitre ? A vos claviers pour vos réactions. A bientôt sur mon multi-chapitre.**


End file.
